The Devil Took Her Breath Away
by Eowyn628
Summary: Set in Season 7 (poss. spoilers): What if Juice would have left Charming when he had the chance? Juice finds his way to a small diner where he meets Liv, a small town girl who is thrown in the middle of SAMCROs war with August Marks. She has ties to Charming which will surprise everyone. Will Liv be able to bare the burden that has been thrust upon her or will it break her?
1. Remembrance

Chapter 1: Remembrance

As the knife cut into the soft flesh under her breast she couldn't help but think of everything that brought her to that very moment. She wondered if she wouldn't have picked up the shift at the diner that night for Natalie, if she would have not met the man she knew as Juan Carlos, would she be where she was at that moment or was it just a random fluke that she was where she was when the men took her, just looking for a girl to kidnap. The man made another pass at the soft flesh again and she screamed in agony. She knew that is what he wanted her to scream. She could tell by the smile on his face, he had the same smile when he tortured her the day before. Next time she would not give him the pleasures of her screams.

"We are going to make a little video for the Sons, today." He had an evil grin on his face. "But we are going to have to wait until the others get her for that." He wiped the blood off of his knife with a dirty rag that he pulled from his back pocket, then placed both on the table next to her and walked out of the room leaving her sitting shirtless and bleeding, tied to the chair. Wondering if the next time they came in to the small, dark room, if it would mean her death.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

"Liv? Earth to Liv?" Natalie poked her best friend in the side. They were sitting by the pool soaking up some of the warmth that spring brought them. It had been a long winter and the girls were ready for sunshine and warmth.

Liv pulled her sunglasses down from her face a bit and looked over them at her best friend. "What? You're disturbing my peace, it's the first time in a week where I have not had to do anything but just relax, Nat." She looked over at her Natalie. They couldn't have been anymore opposite in looks. Natalie had short pixie cut bleach blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She had extremely large ample breasts that were bursting out of her bikini top and lovely tan skin where Olivia did not have any of that. Olivia had dark brown almost black hair with a bit of a curl to it, pale skin and large ice blue eyes. She was curvy but she was more athletic then anything. It was from all of her years of being involved in sports.

Natalie turned to face Olivia, "I was wondering if you would pick up my shift for me on Tuesday. Sean finally asked me out on a date." Natalie had been dying to go on a date with Sean for months. He had a thing for her too but he was far too shy to actually ask her out, so Olivia felt her pain. She also felt the pain of being single.

"What will you give me for it?" She teased Nat.

"My undying love and faithfulness?" Natalie offered up.

Olivia laughed at her friend, "That is great but I already have that. If I take this shift for you, you have to take my Friday. I haven't had a weekend off in months, I am dying to have more than a day or two off here and there."

"Anything…anything." Natalie was bouncing in her chair. Liv feared she was going to get a show from her best friend if she bounced anymore. She turned her face away and closed her eyes soaking up the sun a bit more.

"Deal then I will take your Tuesday shift and you get my Friday shift. You know you're lucky I love you. I wouldn't take just anyone's shift at the diner." Olivia turned and smiled at her best friend. They had been best friends since the second grade when Olivia and her parents moved to town. Natalie had been the one who helped her through the deaths of her parents and helped heal her broken heart when she found out Matt was cheating on her with some local tramp. Natalie had always been there for Liv and she would always be there for her, even if it meant taking the shittiest shift on a week night. They lovingly referred to it as _brats eat free and parents tip like shit night_. "Fuck what am I getting myself into?" She muttered as she turned herself onto her stomach. She hadn't worked a Tuesday night for over a year and she did not miss it. When she was promoted to manager she got to pick what day she worked and she was willing to give up her Saturdays to get rid of her Tuesday nights.

Olivia showed up about 45 minutes for her shift that Tuesday night knowing it was going to be a shit show when families started piling in. They usually were, the townies would arrive soon with their hordes of children. She sighed as she walked through the front door of the café.

"Hey, Liv." Big Jim said, he was sitting at on one of the stools at the front counter which was normally what he did before his shifts. Jim was the head cook, he was a large man hence them calling him Big Jim. He had always had a soft spot for Olivia, knowing that she no longer had any family of her own in Charlotteville, or anywhere for that matter. Big Jim and his wife took her in like she was one of their children; inviting her over for all the holidays. She tended to take them up on their offer if she wasn't spending them with Natalie and her family. "Awfully nice of you to take Natalie's shift tonight." He smiled at Olivia as she came out from the back of the diner.

She rolled her eyes at him as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the fresh pot he had started when he got in. "Nice is my middle name." She took a seat next to him knowing it would be one of the only times she was going to sit during her 8 hour shift. She didn't really care for her job but she had been there since she was 16 years old and now at the age of 25 she realized that they had become her family. "Nat is lucky to have a friend like me." Olivia pulled her long hair into a messy bun. "But I am looking forward to having a whole weekend off." She smiled thinking about how she was going to spend it doing absolutely nothing.

"Mia wanted me to invite you over for dinner on Sunday. Joey and his wife will be over with the grandkids. They have been asking about their Auntie Livi." Big Jim smiled at her. Jim was a good friend of her father's; they had grown up together. She had always seen him as a surrogate uncle. She grew up right next to his kids, Joey who was the oldest boy and Jayson who was the younger. Joey had to be her first kiss and first crush. She blushed thinking about it. Joey was 17 and she was 15, she was turning from a tomboy to a full blown knockout beauty is what Joey told her before he kissed her. It was strange for a while for them because they both realized they were more like siblings then boyfriend and girlfriend He met Catherine soon after that and they had been together ever since and she met Matt and well the rest was history.

"Sunday dinner sounds lovely. Tell Mia, I will be there, can you find out what she would like me to bring for dinner?"

"Of course but you know what the answer is going to be." The truth was she did, she would tell her not to bring anything but that never stopped her from asking or offering for that matter. Olivia smiled at Jim as she took one last drink of her coffee, she always took hers the same way, two sugars and one cream. "Well sweetie, shall we get ready for hell shift?" He smiled over at her.

"I guess so." She took a deep breath and started to get going with her shift, they usually started getting people around 5pm.

The evening was busy and there were kids everywhere, she wondered why some people even had as many children as they did. The Fortman's had eight children and another one on the way, they all wore ratty clothes and were in every week for kids eat free. Olivia felt for them and never charged them for the extra kids when she first started working there so it became a nice thing they did for them every week. They were a nice enough family but Liv wondered why they kept having children that they simply seemed not to be able to afford. It didn't make sense to her but then again her mother had, had her without her father in the picture.

As the evening ran on in full force, Liv noticed there was a new person in her section. He sat alone, he wore a black hooded sweatshirt and a black hat. She had never seen him before but it wasn't strange for people to stop in on their through town since they were off of the main road. She walked up to the table and the man stared up at her with his big brown eyes. "What can I get for you?" She asked him politely.

"Can I get a burger, fries and a coke?" He stated with a smile.

_Holy Fuck_ she though when he smiled at her she had instant butterflies. "Um coming right up." She stumbled nervously.

The man watched her walk away; her jean hugged her ass nicely. He smiled to himself. Her ice blue eyes reminded him of someone from his past, Tig. It was like he was staring back at her through her beautiful face. She walked back with his coke and sat it in front him. "Thanks." He said, she smiled at him and walked away to the other tables in her section. He caught himself staring at her; she had a warm smile while she talked to the families that surrounded him. He followed her with her eyes and was hyper aware of where she was while he waited for his food. He found himself thinking about what her porcelain skin would feel like and what it would be like to kiss her beautifully plump lips. He was busy thinking about what he would do with her body when she walked up and placed his food in front of her. She stood there watching at him as if waiting for him. He looked at her curiously.

"I asked if I could get you anything else." She looked at him impatiently.

"Um, not right now thanks." He flashed her an apologetic smile as she walked away. She seemed overwhelmed by the amount of people in the diner. He saw her run out the front door and start talking to a coworker who had slipped out to smoke a cigarette. Olivia was pissed that Dani decided it would be okay for a smoke break while she had so many people in her section.

"Do you think that I can take care of both of our sections and the front counter?" I snapped at her coworker. Dani didn't take her job seriously, it was just a means to an end to her. The end being money. She thought that her boss had a stick up her ass since she had been promoted.

"You used to be fun to work with Liv." Dani said as she flicked her cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "Maybe you should take that stick out of your ass." She pushed passed Olivia, who took all of her strength not to go after Dani and punch her. Liv took a deep breath and walked back into the diner shaking her head, knowing that the dinner rush was soon going to be over.

"Liv?" One of the regulars yelled at her. She looked at him, as he shook his empty coffee mug at her.

"Seriously Tyler…you come here enough you may as well get up off your fat ass and get it yourself." She poured the man another cup of coffee and left him with the remainder of the pot. As she walked up to the man's table and offered him another coke. He nodded his mouth full of burger.

_Finally. _ Olivia thought as her section started to clear out, there were only two people left in hers and one left in Dani's.

"Dani, you may as well leave since we are slowing down." Liv called over to her.

Dani looked over at Olivia as she washed off a table in her section. She then glanced over at the man in Liv's section. She wished that he had been in her section, she thought Liv was stupid for not flirting with him. He would be she what considered sex on a stick and would have fun with him. Dani watched him as his eyes followed Liv around the café. _Fucking bitch_. She thought as she pulled her apron off and walked to the back.

Liv walked up to the table with the attractive stranger was sitting. "Care to take a break?" He asked boldly motioning to the spot across from him. She smiled at him and nodded but she didn't sit down immediately. She walked behind the counter and poured two cokes and sat down.  
><em>What am I doing<em>? Liv thought to herself. She usually only took her minibreaks with regulars. There was something about him that made her want to sit with him. She sat a coke in front of him as she took a seat across from him.

"My name is Olivia." She smiled at him. He shot her a broad smile as she held her hand out to him to shake his hand.

"Jui…"He paused. "Juan Carlos." He took her hand into his and shook it. Her hands were unbelievably soft and his made her look so fragile and small. He must have held her hand for too long because she pulled hers back tentatively and placed it back in her lap. He had not seen anyone quite like her before, she was extremely attractive but didn't seem to be aware of it. She seemed to be nervous around him.

The reality of the matter was Liv was not nervous around Juan Carlos, she found him extremely attractive. She tended to be slightly shy when she found a guy attractive. She couldn't help but notice a tattoo he had peeking out from under the sleeve of his sweatshirt. She boldly took his left arm into her hands and pushed up his sleeve. He watched her intently as she studied the tattoo of his SAMCRO reaper which he had not covered yet. "That is an interesting choice for a tattoo." She said pulling his sleeve back down over it and letting go of his arm. He found himself wanting her to touch him more.

"Yeah. I'm going to get it covered." He said quietly; thinking about everything he had lost when he told Nero about what happened in the cabin with Darvany. How one moment of stupidity and despair had ripped his world apart. He lost his brothers…and his family. He was now on the run from them and the world he left behind because they considered him a rat.

"Really?" She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows at him. As she glanced over at her other two customers. They all seemed happy enough so she turned back to Juan Carlos. "Why get something if you are planning on covering it?" She asked knowing that she would have done the same thing if she had gotten a tattoo of Matt's name like he wanted her to do. Instead she got her mother's name tattooed on the inside of her upper arm.

"It's not that I want to, I have to." He said to her his words were full of secrets.

"Hmm." She said quietly wondering what the secrets were but left it up to him to tell her in his own time. "How long are you going to be in town?"

Juice looked at her thinking that he would stay just for her. She was casting a spell over him. "Not sure yet, we'll see if there is anything worth saying for." He shot her a smirk. She smiled back at him but then turned to see who was walking in the café. By the look on her face he could tell it wasn't someone she wanted to see.

Olivia stood up quickly, she felt a bit of panic when Matt walked in with the whore he cheated on her with. How dare he come in to her place of work with her?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She stormed towards him and the whore. "I thought I told you to never show your face here again."

"You're kidding me right?" Matt said rudely. "You don't own this place and it is a free country. Plus you never work Tuesdays anymore, where is Natalie?"

_That bitch. _Liv thought, _she should have never let him come into this diner even if she wasn't there._ "Well I obviously work on Tuesdays since I am here right now." She stared down Matt and the whore. She didn't even know her name because she always referred to her as the whore. He ripped out her heart when he cheated on her with that girl. She wondered what he saw in the whore, well other than the fact that she was an easy lay. She was tall and lanky with a large rack. She had stringy light brown hair that hung limply. Liv stared her down, which she could tell made her uncomfortable by the way she was fidgeting.

Matt stepped closer to Olivia, his green eyes stared at her intensely; she took a step back. "Come on, Liv it's been a year, can't you just get over it already." What over the fact that they were going to get married and three weeks before the wedding she found out he was fucking her. She didn't think so.

"Leave now!" She said sternly. "I don't want to see your fucking faces here again." Matt ran his hands through his thick blond hair. The hair she used to love to run her hands through after they had sex.

Matt looked back at the girl he had loved so deeply at one point it scared him into the arms of another girl. She glared at him with such hate it made him flinch. He knew the embarrassment and pain she was forced on her when he ran to Miranda. Miranda was now pregnant with his child when it should have been Liv. She was never going to forgive him so he stayed with Miranda. They were planning a court wedding in the late fall after the baby was born.

While all this was going down, Juice watched them. He wanted to help out Olivia, she had been nice to him and well truth be told he wanted to get into her pants at some point. It had been a long time since he had a stunning woman under him or on top of him for that matter. He thought about the last time he…he couldn't remember. He didn't get fucked the last time he was Diosa when Gemma told him to get laid but he overdosed on meds because he was fucked up. Everything that had gone down since then put his issues into prospective. He stood up and walk up behind Liv and put his hand on the small of her back. He felt her tense up a bit but then she looked at him and relaxed. "You okay baby?" He said before he planted a kiss on her lips.

Liv was taken aback by this and was going to push Juan Carlos away but she realized what he was doing. "Hi…" she whispered as the pulled apart. His kiss set her on fire in a way she hadn't realized was possible. She wanted to go back in for another but didn't. She smiled at him and turned to Matt and the whore. "This is Juan Carlos." Juice stared at Matt who stared back at him with disbelief. He didn't look like a typical Olivia sort of guy.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone." Matt sounded disappointed. As he looked at Liv wrap her arm around Juan Carlos.

"Yeah well you lost that right. Now please leave." Matt was defeated and took Miranda's hand into his and left the café. The other customers started to pack up their things and leave their money and leave the diner as well. The last two customers left her a pretty good tip, maybe they were happy they got a good show and would have gossip to talk about with their friends. Olivia turned and looked up at Juice who she still had her arm around. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"No problem. So when do you get off?" Juice asked curiously.

"Um." She looked at her watch, "in a half hour, why?" She smiled at him, it was an inviting smile that made him want to kiss her again but he refrained trying not to over step any boundaries that he might have already pushed with the kiss before.

"Want to get a drink?" He asked her half expecting her to say no.

"Sure why not, what is the worse that could happen?" She smiled at this stranger who made her feel alive again.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

She must have dozed off but was instantly awaken when the door opened and three men walked into the room with her. "Come on get her up." One of them commanded of the other two men. They started to untie her, "You aren't going to try to do anything if we untie you, are you?" He asked her as he stared at her with his brown eyes that were extremely cold and hard. She wondered if he had any compassion at all.

She shook her head, knowing that trying to get away in a place she didn't know was useless. She stood up and rubbed her wrists she didn't know how long she had been there, it was most likely only been a few days however it could have been a week. The room they had her in was windowless. The men lead her into a room where there was another man sitting in a chair. He was a larger man with a long, thick beard and long light brown hair. He had a bloody patch over his right eye and bandage over his left hand which had bled through. _Oh my god are they going to do this to me?_ She thought looking at her hands.

"We brought you company Bobby." They said to the man who took a long drag of his cigarette and watched as the shoved Liv in the chair next to him. "We'll come and get you both soon. Bobby I suggest you think about what could come of this girl if you don't give us what we want."

Bobby looked at the girl he had never seen her before, she had wounds close to her breasts that were lightly oozing blood from them. Her makeup was a tell-tale sign that she had been crying at some point. She had hair that probably quite pretty when she was able to do something with it but it hung limply around her head and face and clung to the places where her tears had dried. She tensed up as he watched her; her jaw was clenched tightly. She stared back at him with intense blue eyes, the only other person he knew who had eyes like that was Tig. He felt like he had seen her somewhere before, maybe in passing somewhere. They sat there in silence for a while until she said to him, "Why am I here?" Tears dripped down her face silently.

**A/N: So I know the general direction this story is going to go in but I don't know if Liv will stay with Juice or if she should end up with Happy or Jax….what do you all think?  
>I would love to hear what you, guys think of the story thus far. There will be some flip-flopping between the past and present for a bit because I want you to get the background of Liv and how she came to the place where she is.<br>Enjoy! **


	2. This Could Be Love

Chapter 2: This Could Be Love

Bobby looked at the girl, he knew that August Marks wanted something from him that he wouldn't give him. He felt bad for the girl but he would not be a rat; he loved his club too much. He would not betray them for her or himself for that matter. "Smoke?" He held out his pack of cigarettes to her. He was trying to make her more comfortable with him. She sat in her chair and tried to cover herself up, unsuccessfully.

Olivia snorted at him. "No, thank you." She replied wondering if now would be a good time to take up smoking. Her muscles were sore from being tied to a chair for so long. She stood and stretched with her back to Bobby. Bobby shrugged and went back to smoking, the one vice that they allowed him. Olivia turned and looked around the room arms wrapped around herself. "Can I have some of your water?" She looked longingly at the bottle of water that sat unopened on the table where Bobby say.

"Have at it." He held the bottle out to her. She opened it and drank the whole bottle down quickly. "Whoa sweetheart, when is the last time you had anything drink?"

Olivia didn't know how long it had been. She couldn't remember if they had offered her anything when she first arrived or if the last time she had something to drink was with Juan Carlos at his house. She frowned at Bobby. "I don't know."

Bobby felt like he had seen this girl before but he couldn't place it. He knew August and Moses were smart enough to know who she was. There had to be a connection or she wouldn't be there. He wondered if she was a sweet butt or one of the croweaters. No, he would have remembered her tight little body if she was but he didn't think it would hurt to ask. "So you a sweet butt or something?"

Olivia frowned at him. She didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "A what?"

_Hit and miss_. Bobby thought. "You just look so familiar to me, you haven't fucked any members of the Sons have you? You aren't a sweet butt from one of the other charters are you?"

Olivia felt her face flush red. Did he really just ask her if she fucked some gang members? She was a virgin until she was 20 but she didn't think she needed to share that with this stranger. "Are you kidding me? Let's get this straight, I don't just go around fucking people. I was leaving my boyfriend's house and before I could even get in my car someone hit me over the head. Next thing I know I am in a room with a psycho cutting into my flesh." She touched the cuts under her breast. She shook her head knowing that her skin was now going to be scarred forever, marks to remind her daily, if she made it through the torture. She sat back down in the chair. "My name is Olivia, if it even matters."

Bobby smiled at Olivia. "I'm Bobby but I am sure you know that because those bastards said it. Where abouts are you from?" He asked trying to make Olivia feel more relaxed.

"Charlotteville." Bobby stared at her for a moment because he hadn't the slightest clue where that was. "Washington, a few hours out of Seattle." _Were they not in Washington anymore? _ She wondered to herself, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on. Liv still didn't understand why she was there; what made her unique enough to be taken.

"Well fuck, sweetheart, we are in California." Bobby didn't know why August wanted this girl, who was all the way from Washington. There were plenty of women in Charming to take if they wanted to hurt SAMCRO, why her? He figured that the Sons probably had them all in lock down. Maybe she had ties to the Tacoma club that she wasn't telling him about. He pushed his sleeve up on his shirt, he went to try to push up his right sleeve with his stump and couldn't. Olivia saw he was struggling to move his sleeve and walked over to help him. He had shown her kindness, when he could have been less inviting or taken advantage of her. As she rolled up his sleeve she saw a tattoo that she never thought she would see again; the anarchy reaper. She gasped. "What is it sweetheart?" Bobby asked as she backed away. He assumed it was his bloody stump that disgusted Olivia. However, if it was his stump she wouldn't have helped him to begin with. He looked at his arm and saw his reaper. He realized she had seen it before. "You know this tattoo, don't you?" He held out his arm to her.

Olivia nodded, remembering the day Juan Carlos got it covered up.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS

Olivia and Juice had been dating for a little over a month when they entered the tattoo shop in Seattle. They were a little too close to Tacoma for him but Liv insisted they go there. Juice had been antsy all day, especially when he heard the sound of a Harley roared up the streets. Olivia caught him looking behind them several times but didn't bring attention to his paranoia, something she had learned when she was young and her mother went on one of her drug binges. A few smacks against the wall when you're four years old teaches one to not ask questions.  
>Juice had decided it was time to cover the reaper tattoo, he was going to just black it out, like all of the excommunicated members of SAMCRO had done in the past. If Jax found out he still had the tattoo he would be given two choices, fire or knife. He still remembered the smell of Kyle's burning flesh when Tig burned the reaper off his back. He wondered if he would even be lucky enough to live if the found him. Olivia thought that just putting a big black box on his arm was stupid, especially when he could see if he could get it covered with something else. He knew the rules but wasn't going to bring it up with Olivia, he would just leave it and see if there would be something he could cover his reaper up with.<p>

Things had been going well between the two of them. Liv had helped Juice get a job with one of the local stores that fixed computers, since he seemed to be a pro when it came to them. It was a job even if he didn't like it much. To Juice's dismay they still hadn't had sex but not for lack of trying on his part. He found out from Natalie that Olivia had only been with one guy, the asshole from the first night he was in town. He back down after that knowing that it would happen when Liv was ready; for the time being he just rubbed one out and also take very cold showers. He was extremely aware of how sexy Liv was; Juice and his hand had become best of friends especially after his dates with her. She always stopped things just short of sex. He didn't understand what she was afraid of.

"What can I help you with?" A tattoo artist came up and asked Juice and Olivia. He had a colorful array of tattoos creeping up his neck.

"I need to get this covered up." Juice held out his arm and showed the artist his reaper tattoo. He didn't want to cover the tattoo, it meant too much to him. It gave him a link to his life in Charming and a hope that one day he could return. Getting it covered up was making things final. It marked his departure with his SAMCRO family. Liv watched the artist as he studied the tattoo. She knew by his frown there was no way he would be able to cover it with another tattoo it. She looked over at Juice, his face was sad and distant. It was the same look he got on his face when he saw motorcycles drive through town. It was like he was remembering another life, a life he wouldn't tell her about.

"Sorry man, I can't cover it." The tattoo artist looked back up at them.

Juice looked at him, "It_ needs_ to be covered, just do a giant black box. I don't care just cover it." He was so insistent about getting it covered, it sort of scared Liv. She never asked him questions about it though. They were just getting to know each other, she didn't want to push him too hard for information. Juice appreciated that about Liv, never asked him too many questions; she would have made a good old lady. Maybe if they had met before she would have kept him grounded and he wouldn't be in his current position.

The tattoo artist shrugged his shoulders, "Alright man. Give me a few minutes to set up." He turned and walked towards his station leaving Juice and Liv up front waiting.

Olivia turned to Juice, "Juan, are you sure that you want to do this?"

He nodded solemnly, "I have to." Was the only answer he could give her; he knew she deserved a better answer but he didn't have one for her.

Liv shook her head, "You don't _have_ to do anything you don't want to do. Why is it so important that you cover the tattoo?" She pushed him to give her an answer. She glared at him when he didn't answer her; she annoyed that he wasn't answering her. He clenched his jaw tightly, waiting for her to give up. Juice wasn't going to tell her, it was too early in their relationship to dump all his shit on her. Olivia got pissed off, more with him not answering her than anything. She stood up quickly, "You know what? You do this on your own. If you can't tell me why this is important to you then, fuck you." Liv turned to walk out of the shop. She needed to blow off some steam because she wasn't really mad at Juan Carlos for not telling her things. She was more upset that he didn't seem to trust her with his secrets. She would have told him anything if he asked her. He kept all his demons locked up tightly and she saw he struggled with them. She wanted to at least know who he was; even if he didn't lead that life anymore, it was a part of him.

Juice knew he screwed things up but he didn't really care at that moment, he was dealing with his own shit and he didn't need to deal with hers too. He also didn't need to bear his burdens with her. She wasn't his old lady, she was his girlfriend and to him those were two different things. Old ladies were a part of the club family, not only did they love their men, they loved the club. As much as all the guys hated to say it, old ladies really were the back bone of the club. They held things together when everything was going to shit. It didn't matter anyway because Liv would never be his old lady; he would never go back to Charming.

While Juice was getting his tattoo covered he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, there was a text from Liv.

_At the bar down the street, when you're done. I'm sorry._

A small smile crossed his lips.

Liv sat at the bar and stared at her second dirty martini. It was the drink she reserved for when she wanted to forget her woes, even though she tended to hate herself the next day. She really wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her; she was deep inside of her own head. So when a hand touched the small of her back she turned with a smile thinking it was Juan Carlos. Her smile was quickly wiped off of her face, realizing it was not him.

"Hey toots. You look lonely." The man gave her a smile that creeped her out as he sat down next to her. Olivia looked over at him but did not smile back. He had his brown hair slicked back and he was wearing a cheap black suit that was somewhat wrinkled.

"I'm enough company for myself, thanks." Liv turned back to her drink.

"Ah now." The guy put his arm around Liv's shoulder. She shrugged his arm off of her shoulder. "Why don't you let me buy you a drink sweetheart?" He raised his finger for to get the bartender's attention.

"No, that is fine. I am actually waiting for someone." She looked towards the door, hoping that Juan Carlos would be walking through. How long did it take to tattoo a black box? "Plus I still have a lot left in my drink." She held it up towards the man.

The man studied her for a moment. "It's pretty shitty that some guy is making you wait. I wouldn't make you wait." He was close to her and he touched a lock of her hair and smelled it while muttering. "You're too pretty for that."

Liv tensed up as he touched her hair. She really wished that Juan Carlos would hurry up. "Please don't touch me." She said as politely as possible.

The man did not head her request and moved his hand to her thigh. "Oh now come on I am just trying to get to know you." Liv could feel herself panic slightly, she didn't know what to do.

"Maybe you should listen to the lady." A voice came from behind them. Liv's heart did a flip. She turned slowly on her stool to see Juan Carlos' brown eyes staring forcefully at the man.

The man turned to face the person who told him to take his hands off of his evening's fun. "I'm just talking to my lady friend here, so back off buddy." The man turned back to the bar as if there was nothing wrong with what he was doing.

Olivia stayed facing Juice, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She didn't see the man who she was falling for standing in front of her, he was someone else. Someone who looked like he could be brutal and ruthless. "I will not be backing off anytime soon since she is _my _girlfriend. Keep your fucking hands off of her." Juice growled at the man and he hauled Olivia off of the stool to his side. He was forceful with her and he pulled her close to him. "Let's go." He said to her as he made her follow him out of the bar.

"I need to pay my bill." Olivia stopped him as she pull a twenty out of her bag and ran up to the bar and left it sitting there next to her full martini. She thought it was such a pity to leave a full martini as she walked back up to Juan Carlos.

As they walked outside and down the road, Juice didn't say anything to Liv. He was still reeling from the bar. He walked in just as that asshole was touching Liv. Juice wanted nothing more than to kick his ass for touching her but knew it would only bring him trouble. He looked over at Olivia while they were walking her fingers were tangled in knots in front of her. She looked nervous, her blue eyes were darting everywhere but towards him. He wanted nothing more than to ease her mind. "Hey." He put his arm out in front of her to stop her from walking further.

Olivia stop, she looked up at Juan Carlos who stared down at her. She searched his eyes for the stranger she had seen there when they were at the bar; there was no sign of him. There was a lot she didn't know about this man who she knew she was falling in love with. Liv didn't know what to say to him, so she stood there and waited for him to say what he was going to say. Juan Carlos didn't say anything though, instead he took her into his arms and his lips took possession of hers. Liv moaned against his mouth; he took advantage of her slightly opened lips and teased her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues danced against one another as she grasped Juice tighter to her. When they finally parted she was panting and left wanting more. At that moment she knew she wasn't just falling in love with Juan Carlos, she was in love with him.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS

Liv was brought back to the reality of her situation when Bobby cleared his throat. The last time she saw the reaper tattoo was five months prior to her current situation.

"Sorry." She turned to Bobby, "I was just thinking."

Bobby shook his head at her, he had been tried several times to talk to her but she didn't respond, she had a lost, glazed over look on her face. "Do you always think so deep?" He asked.

She let out a small laugh, "It's one of my many faults. I shut the world out when I am in my head." She started doing that when her real mom had started taking drugs, it was a lot for a preschooler to take in. It was something she did to escape reality or if she was thinking really deeply. "Did you ask me something?"

"Asked where you saw the tattoo before." Bobby stated as he lit another cigarette. If this was going to be his last day he was going to smoke the whole bloody pack before Moses and his lackeys came back. Otherwise they could just go and get him another one.

Liv didn't know if she said anything if it would get Juan Carlos in trouble. He said he had left a club and needed to cover up that tattoo as penance for leaving. He shared that much about his reasons for covering up his tattoo. She took a deep breath knowing that Bobby was as much of a prisoner as she was. "My boyfriend had one."

Bobby sat up straight, here was the connection to the club that was needed. "What do you mean, had?" As he watched her she looked like she was telling him something she shouldn't. "It's okay sweetheart." He encouraged her.

She turned to him placing her hands on the table, folding them neatly in front of her. "He had one but he got it covered about a month after we started dating. Now it is a lovely black box." The black box she often caught Juan Carlos staring at.

"Excommunicated." Bobby said quietly, trying to think about some of the members of other charters that had left on their own terms or were excommunicated recently. The only two he could think of were Juice and a guy from Tacoma but he had moved back to Iowa. _Could she really be Juice's old lady_?Bobby thought to himself. "What's your man's name? Maybe I know him, if we get out of here we can get you back to him." If it was Juice, he would have to come and pay for his sins against his club. Liv shook her head. "Come on sweetheart. It's not like I have a cell phone to call anyone." Bobby tried to calm her and get her to give him an answer. By the way she was acting he knew she knew something.

"Juan Carlos." She whispered quietly as she gave away his name.

**A/N: Thanks for all your recommendations, sorry if the first chapter was a little overwhelming…most of those characters don't even play a huge part in the story. Hopefully I slowed it down a bit and that you guys liked it. Pretty soon there will not be as many flash backs but more of Liv in the present time. ****  
>BTW: Anyone catch Tuesdays SOA? Are you all haunted by the Tully Juice scenes as much as I am? I seriously think Kurt Sutter is an evil genius! <strong>


	3. Is This What You Need

Chapter 3: Is This What You Need?

_3 Months Prior…._

Juice was lying next to Liv watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful and innocent. He smiled to himself, thinking about how happy he was with Olivia. She was his angel, and she saved him. The night before, Olivia had showed up at his house in the middle of the night. They had fought about something trivial earlier in the night. He had been annoyed by the fact that she wasn't putting out it had been months since he had a piece of ass and she was annoyed by the fact that he was keeping his secrets from her still. So a fight ensued over something silly like a spilt cup of coffee or if the sky as actually blue. Neither of them remembered what the fight was about but they both knew they were angry at the other.

It was close to midnight when Liv timidly knocked on Juan Carlos' door. She couldn't sleep, she knew if she didn't get out what she had to say out she would explode and next time it wouldn't be a minor fight. Juice tucked the gun that sat in his nightstand into the waist band of his pants and walked to the door. He looked out the window and saw Liv's back, she was looking back towards the road. He took a deep breath, he knew she was there for answers, answers she deserved but he wondered if she would still look at him the same way if he told her who he really was. A cold blooded killer.

Liv bounced on the soles of her feet waiting for Juan Carlos to open the door. It was unusually cool that evening. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly trying to keep herself warm. She was about to give up and leave when the door opened. Liv turned around and looked to see Juan Carlos staring back at her.

"You're out late." Juice said as he stepped back letting her into his house.

"I couldn't sleep." Olivia said as she walked into the house, she had been there plenty of times but this time it felt different. Like something was going to change between them, either for the better or for the worse. She heard the door close behind her, "We need to talk." She said quietly as she turned to face Juan.

Juice studied Liv's face, she looked determined, but her blue eyes gazed at him with tentativeness like she was waiting for him to explode. She too had her secrets she kept from him but he never pushed her for them. He cared for Liv, he loved her if he was being truthful with himself but he didn't want her to hate him.

"Juan…"

"Juice." He interrupted her.

"What?" Olivia wondered why he had said juice. She wasn't thirsty and if she was she would need something stronger than juice. She tilted her head at him.

"Call me, Juice. That is what I've gone by for the last 8 years of my life." He replied as he walked into the kitchen. If they were going to have this talk he would have a beer. Liv stood there shocked that he had shared that much. She knew very little about his past. She knew he grew up in Queens with a single mother, later in life he moved to California and then to Washington.

"Here." Juice handed her a glass of beer just before he sat in a chair that was adjacent to his couch. Liv sat down on the couch. "I suppose you are here to ask me more questions." Juice took a big drink of his beer.

"I just want you to let me in. Jua…Juice." His name felt foreign to her, for months she had been calling him Juan or Juan Carlos. But to Juice hearing his name flow out of her mouth was like music to his ears. He was already starting to feel better.

"You don't want to know the real me. He is not the man that is here with you right now." Juice said quietly.

Liv got up from the couch and knelt in front of Juice; she took his large hands into hers. "The man that was your past has shaped who is here in front of me...I don't need to know about your past, I just want you to let me in. I hate seeing you struggling with your demons, please."

He looked down at her, her eyes were pleading with him. "I was a part of a motorcycle club in California. I crossed the president and I had to leave. They were my only family. I was lost without them, until you came into my world. You make me want to be a better man than I was when I was in California." Juice touched Olivia's face, the truth was he wanted to be someone she deserved because he didn't deserve her.

"I love you." Olivia blurted out. She instantly regretted it because she didn't know if Juice would respond to her the same way. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and could feel herself blush.

Juice didn't say anything he just pulled Liv up to him on the chair and kissed her. His kiss was passionate and told Liv everything she needed to know. Olivia let her hands run through Juice's hair. It had gotten long since he had been in Charlotteville. Juice moaned against Liv's mouth, he loved it when she ran her hands through his hair. It made him glad he had grown his hair out even though he missed his mohawk. Liv pulled out of the kiss and stared at Juice. His brown eyes were hooded with lust. She smiled seductively as she got off of his lap and stood up, pulling him with her. Juice pulled her back to him as she tried to pull him towards the bedroom. He kissed her again but moved his attention to her neck where he planted gentle kisses and light bites along her collar bone. Liv let out a quiet sign as she ran her hands under Juice's shirt. Those glorious washboard abs that she often dreamt about.

Juice surprised Olivia by picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom, he sat her on the bed and hovered above her. She pulled him to her so she could kiss him. She ran her tongue along his lower lip just before she bit it lightly. It seemed to have turned Juice on even more. He yanked at the hem of her shirt, she pulled back looking back at him with yearning in her blue eyes. She pulled her shirt up over his head and raised her eyebrow at him. "Your turn." She smirked as she scooted back on to the bed so she was leaning on the pillows, waiting for her show.

Juice took off his shirt revealing his extremely well sculpted chest and abs. Liv could feel warmth and wetness between her legs. Her breathing picked up as Juice crawled onto the bed and placed his body over hers. Liv wanted him more than anyone else in all the world at that moment; she wanted him to possess her body and soul. Juice moved his hand along the top of her bra. She wished that she would have worn something that was sexy but her plain white bra would have to do.

He didn't care, actually Juice didn't even notice the color of her bra. He just saw her breasts, the breast he thought were perfect. Juice freed one of them from her bra and brought his mouth to her nipple. He sucked gently at first but couldn't help himself as he felt her nipple harden in his mouth, he started to suck harder. Olivia moan quietly, Juice looked up to see that Liv's eyes closed and she was biting her lower lip. He freed her other breast and moved his mouth to that one and toying with her nipple in his mouth while his left hand massaged her other one.

Olivia thought she was going to explode right there. She marveled in the feeling of Juice's mouth on her nipples. He was still suckling on her nipple as she felt his hand move to the button on her jeans, she bucked her hips towards him slightly as he moved his hands into her pants. Juice didn't take his time he went directly for her sweet spot. She could feel herself blush has his hand took possession of her clit. He ran a finger down to her opening and smiled up at her after he felt how wet she was. He shoved his middle finger inside of her, she gasped loudly.

Juice couldn't believe how tight she was, he had only put one finger into her and she was tightly clasping to it. He couldn't wait to slide himself into her. He stopped and pulled off her pants. Liv watched him intensely. He wanted this to be all about her, granted he would get what he wanted too. He stared at her lying on his bed naked, he marveled at her beauty. Her hair was a dark halo framing her face; a contrast from her silky, ivory skin and piercing blue eyes. Olivia watched Juice take his pants off and release his boner. Liv bit her lip thinking about how she wanted him inside of her.

Juice crawled back into bed with her and kissed her beautiful lips softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Juice whispered quietly into her ear.

Liv looked at him, his face inches from hers. She nodded as he turned over and reached into his night stand and pulled out a condom, placing it over the length of his penis. He hovered over the top of Liv as she pulled him into a kiss grabbing tightly at his hair. She parted his legs so he could settle himself between them. Juice slowly slid into her, he couldn't believe how extremely tight she was. He gave her a second to adjust to his size before he started to thrust himself into her.

It felt like she was going to explode right then and there. Juice filled her up like Matt never could have. She moaned loudly as she grasped at Juice's back. She pushed her hips back at him. He moved fast and harder, she could feel herself slipping into an orgasm. "Juice." She cried out as her body exploded into an intense orgasm.

Hearing Olivia say his name in such a way, threw Juice over the edge. He thrust himself hard one last time as he came. He bend towards Olivia who was still marveling in the post orgasm bliss and kissed her softly. She smiled at him as he rolled onto his back; discarding the used condom on the floor. He pulled Liv into his arms. "I love you too." He said quietly to her. He was finally at peace with everything that had happened with SAMCRO and knew he would try to protect Liv with every fiber of his being from his dark past. They fell asleep in each other's arms blanketed in love.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Bobby looked over at Olivia who chewed her lower lip nervously. She was Juice's old lady but that didn't give August enough reason to take her. He wondered how he had even know where Juice was since they weren't even able to find him.

"So you and Juicy boy?" Bobby said, he didn't want Liv to know that Juice was in trouble with his president. Then again maybe she knew, but then again when the thought about it why would she have told him who he was.

Liv looked over at Bobby, "He's the reason I am here, isn't he?" After she had seen Bobby's reaper tattoo she knew why she was there. It was because of Juice, it was because of his connection to the motorcycle club in California. His past had caught up to him and claimed her.

"Sweetheart, I have been racking my brain on that as well. It doesn't make any sense that you are just here because of Juice. August went a long way out of his way to get you." He rubbed his beard.

"I just want to be at home, I would give anything to be in his arms for one more minute." Tears fell down her face. "I want to feel safe." She stood up and paced the room. She was scared of what was going to happen to her while she was being held by these men. She did nothing wrong but loved a man who they didn't like and they carved up her skin. She touched the wounds just under the wire of her bra. She shivered as she thought about the man who cut her and the joy he took in it. The time he took as he slowly sliced into her flesh. He didn't care if she had feeling or if she felt pain. Wait, that was a lie, he enjoyed her pain. He smiled with pleasure as he carved into her skin. What sort of people did that?

"You're going to wear a path in the floor." Bobby said to Olivia after she had been pacing for a few minutes. He knew she was nervous but there was nothing to be done, they had to be resolved to their fate because he would not become a rat. He wouldn't give August or Moses what they wanted. "You know he is looking for you right now." Bobby wanted to give Olivia hope.

She looked at Bobby and nodded, she knew Juice wouldn't give up until he found her. She hoped he would search the ends of the Earth for her; Natalie would at least. "If he doesn't, Natalie will." Liv smiled thinking about her best friend.

"Who is Natalie?" Bobby asked trying to take their minds off of their current situation. He knew that something big was going to happen that day but he just didn't know what so he would work on making the last moments with her good ones.

"Nat is my best friend, we have been friends, sisters since we were little. She won't give up because I know I wouldn't give up." She thought fondly of her best friend. Natalie and Olivia had shared the other's highs as well as the lowest of lows. She was her sister in every sense of the word. They didn't need to have the same blood coursing through their veins to be sisters. Their bond was strong. "Who is looking for you?" Liv asked.

"My brothers. I am sure my eye and my fingers were delivered to them." Bobby held up his bloody stump. He knew that he would have to step down from the table now that he was missing his hand, he would no long be able to ride. Moses took his life from him so he would take Moses from him. Or SAMCRO would. Bobby caught a small smile creep across Olivia's lips as if she read his mind. "What's the smile about?"

"Well if we both have people looking for us, our chances are better." She sat down. "Right?"

_Give her false hope Bobby._ He thought to himself. "Of course sweetheart." He knew his time was running out. Jax and the boys needed to come through for him soon or who knows what else Moses would take from him or Olivia for that matter. He knew that they were doing their best to get to him. "I am sure that they are all out there looking for us."

In that 10 by 10 cell, Liv had found a small glimmer of hope in Bobby. "Thank you, Bobby." She said to him.

"For what?" He looked at her with some confusion.

"For giving me some hope, even if it isn't real, you tried and that is really what matters." She gave him a small smile as footsteps echoed in the hallway. She felt the panic start to set in she moved next to Bobby, who stood up next to her. He felt protective over her, he would keep her safe as possible as long as he could. She didn't deserve to be where she was, it was Juice that should have been there. "Please don't let them hurt me." Her voice was full of fear.

"Don't worry." He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him as the keys unlocked their cell. He started to worry as August Marks and Moses walked in with several other men.

"Let's go, were going to make a video for SAMCRO." Marks gave them a malicious smile as a large man grabbed Olivia out of Bobby's arms.

"No please," She pleaded as struggled to get free. "Bobby!" She cried out and he carried her out of the room. Bobby knew that things were not going to be the same; as Moses and August followed him out of the room.

_**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed short, hopefully the next one will make up for it. You also find out where Juice is. I know that the Liv/Juice action seemed out of place but I wanted to add it and that just seemed like a pretty decent spot to do so. From this point forward there will probably not be any flash backs…however I can't say…my characters do what they want. **____** Ooh and I have decided who Liv is going to end up with…so stay tuned for that. The next chapter will probably come sooner than this one, I am just about finished with one of my other SOA FF, so I will be able to focus more on Liv and her story.  
>Side note…super sad there are only two episodes left of SOA…but yay its Teller Tuesday! Please feel free to let me know what you think, I love hearing from you. xo <strong>_


	4. Resolution

Chapter 4: Resolution

Jax sat at the head of the Redwood table with his head in his hands, since he had received August's last "present" he was more determined to get Bobby back. He had Tyler working intel on Marks and Cartwright. He hoped that they wouldn't find out he was working both sides of the fence because right now Tyler was his only in. He knew if their alliance was brought to light it would not only mean Bobby's death but also Tyler's. He held the fate of his club and its members in his hands. He had already let Tara down by what he saw as his inability to protect her and he would not let his club down.

"Hey Prez." Happy walked into the room followed by other SAMCRO members.

Jax looked up and turned his attention to his brothers. He felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility to these men. He waited for everyone to sit down around the Redwood table before speaking. "I want to let you know that I have Tyler working on getting some intel on where Bobby is. We will get him back." He didn't know if that was the truth but he would continue to tell them all that.

Chibs nodded at Jax knowing that his president would do everything in his power to get Bobby back safe and somewhat sound. "Sounds like Marks wants the junkie and the body of the priest. We only have a few more hours left until his deadline is up."

Jax shook his head, "He is not getting either of them. I made a promise to her that they would remain safe. Marks will kill them."

"Brother, he is going to kill Bobby if we don't give him what he wants." Tig piped up. Thinking about how he had already sent them packages containing Bobby's eye and finger. He didn't want to think about what else he would sent them.

Jackson wished there was some way that he could give August what he wanted, keep the junkie and her son safe and still have leverage on him. Then it came to him, "Hap do you remember where you buried the bodies of the men who were with the kinky pastor?" Jax asked.

Happy nodded, he remembered where he buried every body he had ever buried in those woods. "What do you want with them, Prez?" He questioned knowing that Jax was calculating something.

"I want you to dig up a body similar to the fat pastor. I just want the torso, no head. Quinn can you and Rat go dig up the pastor? I want his head and if there are any distinguishing body parts, tattoos or anything. But leave the rest of the body there for insurance purposes." Jax said. "Chibs call Moses and let him know I want to meet with August. We will give him the body but not the mother and kid."

With that the room cleared out pretty quickly all the sons knew that they only had a short amount of time to get this done. They knew that if they were in Bobby's shoes they would want their brothers to do everything possible to save them. And each of them knew they would.

It was nearly five hours before they heard back from Moses. They had assembled a newly made body of the kinky pastor and did their best to make it look like him. Chibs had given Cartwright some excuse about the body being decapitated so that was why his head was not quite on the body. Happy did the assembling, he didn't mind the macabre of death or dead bodies; he actually enjoyed it. They didn't talk back. The body was sitting in the back of the van waiting for news on whether August accepted Jax's terms. The pastor's body, for Bobby.

The guys were all lounging around the bar at Redwoody, watching some of the girls getting ready to shoot a scene. They sat around like it was nothing but when Lilah said action those girls went after each other like they were in love.

"Hey Jax?" Chucky came barging into the studio quickly with a box in his hands.

"Shit." Jax muttered, he didn't want to know what was in the box. "What is it Chucky?" He asks as Chucky handed him the box. He glanced down at Chucky's hands, he still couldn't get over the fake fingers that Gemma had bought him while they were in jail about a year before. So much had changed in that time.

"This was delivered to TM. I was told to get this to you right away." He handed the thin rectangular shaped box to Jax. He was curious about what was in it and stood close by waiting for Jax to open it. It didn't look like he was going to open it as quickly as Chucky thought. So he made his way over to the bar, to get a drink and watch a little girl on girl action. What Chucky would have given to be able to stick his hand down his pants and jerk off one more time. Lin made sure that would not happen ever again. And he accepted it.

He stood up and carried the box to the office they used as a make shift "Church" since their table was at the ice cream shop and the clubhouse was still being reconstructed. The guys tended to spend more time at Redwoody, it could have been that they felt like it was home now or it was all the pussy. Chibs, Tig, and Happy all followed him. Jax thought of them as his inner circle, plus they had been there pretty much as long as Bobby had. He sat down at the head of the table and placed the box in front of him. He didn't want to open it, he didn't want to see which piece of Bobby they would receive. The guys sat around the table staring at the box bleakly. This was August's answer which was obviously not what they wanted. They all sat there silently for a few minutes, finally Jax slowly opened the box. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he looked into it. There was no body parts, just an iPad. Jax frowned as he pulled the iPad out of the box and powered it to life.

"Hello Jackson." It was August Marks. "I told you I am not willing to bargain or did you not understand when I sent you, your last gift? I want the pastor's wife and son as well and his body." August glared into the camera. Jax hadn't noticed but the other members had gathered around him as they all watched what was going to unfold. "I hope that you have Trager there with you, we have a little surprise for him."

"Fawn!" He automatically panicked. He was instantly brought back to the night that Damon Pope, burned his daughter, Dawn alive. It was Damon's way of pay back for killing his daughter, Veronica. Tig didn't force Pope to watch his daughter die slowly and painfully. Her screams still haunted him. He was on the edge of tears. He wanted to go and call Fawn but knew that her boyfriend and his friends put her into hiding and would have called if anything happened to her. If not he would personally kill each and every one of them slowly.

"I'm sure she is fine brother. She has been hidden well." Chibs patted Tig on the back knowing how he would feel if he thought Kerrianne was there. He would have snatched the iPad from Jax and fast forwarded it.

August smiled as he turned the camera towards Bobby who was tied to a chair. "I have to say Munson is loyal to his club. He could have saved his fingers if he would have told us where the body was hidden. You should be proud that you don't have another rat on your hands. Oh speaking of rats…we found yours and well let's just say Juice will not be causing your club any more problems."

Jax saw Bobby's face flash with concern as he looked off to his right at something that he couldn't see off the screen. Jax found himself looking the same way as Bobby as if he would see what he was looking at. Bobby shook his head sadly and a small sob could be heard.

"Was that a woman?" Happy asked. Looking up from the screen at Tig, who had pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and walking out the door of the office. All the guys knew he was going to call in and check on Fawn, as much as she hated him for his part he played in Dawn's death.

"Jackson, you should have heeded my advice about not crossing me." August said as he handed the camera off to someone who they could not see. He was then in front of the camera next to Bobby. He had a knife in his hand.

"No!" Jax called out as if he could stop what was going to happen.

At the same time Tig came charging backing the room, "she is okay." He felt a huge weight had been lifted off of him, knowing his daughter was safe.

"Bobby this is your one last chance to tell me where the body is. If you tell me, I will let you go." August said to him.

"Go fuck yourself." Bobby had a brave look on his face as he turned and looked over to his right again, "Hang in there swee…" his words were cut off abruptly as August slit his throat. Bobby's life was wiped out just like that; his blood pour out of his neck and down the front of his shirt as his head slumped.

"NO!" The scream from all of the guys was almost in unison. The amount of helpless they felt was incomparable to anything they had ever experienced. Jax picked up the iPad and was about to throw it but the screams from a girl pulled him back to the screen.

That is when he saw what Bobby was looking at. "Who is that?" Happy asked as he stared at the tear stained face of the girl. She had big ice blue eyes that were a contrast to her dark hair. Her features were delicate. The camera pulled back from the sobbing girl.

"I don't know." Jax looked at the girl curiously.

"I do." Tig said quietly as he stared at the girl, who looked just like her mother.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Liv just wanted to wake up from the nightmare she was living. _Bobby…_ She thought sadly as she looked over at his body slumped over in the chair. Everything had slowed down as she watched, the man they called, August slit Bobby's throat like it was nothing. The men had now turned their attention to her. She dropped her head hoping to shut out what going to happen. Maybe she would be lucky and they would just kill her quickly and not play a game of cat and mouse with her like they had with Bobby.

"Trager!" Moses called out to the camera. "Look what we found." He pulled the back of Olivia's head up to face the camera. He had a hand full of her hair and pulled it tightly.

Liv winced in pain, it felt as if her hair was being ripped from her scalp. As she wondered who Trager was. Tears fell down her face in streams. "Please." Was all she could say. She just wanted them to do what they were going to do and be done with it.

"Did you know she was fucking your rat? She was with Ortiz when we found him, gave us an idea of two birds with one stone." Moses said to the faceless people that would be watching the video they were making, to the club that Juice ran from. She was trying to comprehend what he was saying but her mind was in panic mode. Moses tilted his head as he looked at Liv, "You know we killed him, he tried to come after us and I shot him…right here." He said as he poked Olivia between the eyes.

"No! NO!" She struggled to get free from her restraints. They had killed Juice! She screamed in frustration and sadness as she continued to struggle to get free. The ties that they had on her wrists ripped into them and she could feel warm blood dripping into the palms of her hands. Why were they doing this to her? She knew nothing about what they wanted. They had killed the man she loved just because he was trying to keep her safe.

"Shut up!" Moses punched her hard in the jaw.

The punch stunned Liv and the pain radiated all over the left side of her head. She could feel her mouth filling up with blood. It was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling deep within her soul. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Juice was gone, his existence was snuffed out. She would never be able to say goodbye to him or feel his embrace or lips again. She whimpered quietly.

"Do you know that your daddy is watching this?" Moses asked her.

What was he talking about her biological dad died before she was born and her adoptive dad was dead as well? She was hit by the fact that everyone one she loved died around her.

"Do you?" He asked her again pulling her face to look at him. "Answer me!" She spit the blood that had been pooling in her mouth at him, he hit her hard again. "Stupid bitch!"

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Tig watched the screen intensely, he wanted nothing more than to reach through the screen and kill Moses. Just as Moses was winding up to hit the girl again, August stopped him.

"Trager, she's got fire in her. I like that. Maybe I will keep her around to break slowly." Marks smiled evilly. "What do you think about that love, do you want me to be your daddy?" He asked the girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liv cried. "My dad is dead, he died before I was born."

Those words echoed in Tig's head is that what they had told her? Is that what her mother had told her? It really was for the better, until now.

"Your move Teller. I would hate to see what would happen to this sweet little piece of ass, if she is here much longer. I want the pastor and his family!" With that the screen went blank.

All eyes were on Tig. He hadn't looked up from the black screen, but he knew they were all staring at him. "She's my daughter." He said quietly as he looked up at his brothers. "Olivia's mother died when she was in Kindergarten. She had never known me….I signed my rights as her father away to her mom's best friends. It was best she never knew me." Tig had tears running down his face, he thought he had done what was the best thing for Olivia. He did it to keep her safe, obviously he couldn't do that.

"We'll save her brother." Jax said quietly, as he wonder if Olivia's fate would be the same as Bobby's.

They all sat there numbly trying to wrap their heads around what they had just seen and the loss of Bobby.

_**A/N: Two chapters within 24 hours I think that is a record for me. **____** Yes, I changed Bobby's death slightly but I only did it so I could tie Liv into the story. Sorry for all the readers who wanted Liv to end up with Juice. I had decided by chapter two that he would not be continuing on. I don't think that it will be the last we hear from him though. Liv will have some coming to terms moments in the upcoming chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…Let me know what you think. Cheers….**_

_**PS: Anyone else sob their way through last night's SOA episode? My heart broke and I was sobbing like a freaking baby. Like I have said before Kurt is an evil fucking genius! Builds us up just to break us down…slowly! **_


	5. Ghost of the Past

Chapter 5: Ghosts of the Past

It had been hours since Bobby had died, Liv still remained tied to the chair in the same room. They had moved his body out of the room but as she gazed over at the chair Bobby had been tied to she could see a dark burgundy stain that was covering the floor. Liv cried until her tears ran dry. She mainly cried for Juice. She wanted the man she loved with the depth of her soul; it was hard for her to comprehend that he was gone. She also cried for Bobby, from the short amount of time she spend with him she could tell he was a good man. The one person she didn't cry for was herself, she didn't have it in her; her tears were gone by then. She was resolved to her fate of being stuck in the room with a dead man's blood on the floor, aching wrists and a jaw that was throbbing sharply with pain.

The door opened and flooded the room with sunlight. Liv turned her head away from the light; it hurt her eyes. The person stood in the door way, she couldn't tell who it was because the sun back lit them. The only thing she could tell was the person was a man. He closed the door, it was August. He walked up to Liv and touched her face where Moses' blows had landed. "I'm sorry about that." She turned her face away from August, hiding behind her hair. Marks stepped back with his hands up in the air, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I've just come here to talk." He put a chair backwards in front of Olivia and straddled it. He studied her for a moment, she could feel herself squirm under his gaze. She didn't like the way he looked at her, she felt like his pray.

"Talk." Liv said, her jaw hurt as she said it. She would have rather been left with the darkness and quiet, than the man who she saw murder another person, like it was nothing at all.

He liked her fire, if Jax didn't fulfill his end of the bargain he would have fun breaking her. He smiled to himself before saying, "You said your dad died before you were born. How do you know that?"

Liv gave him a dirty look. _Really? How wouldn't I know that? It was something I had been told from childhood._ Liv thought. "That is what I was told by my mom and my adoptive parents."

"Looks like they were lying to you." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head, they would never had done anything like that. They wouldn't have kept her from the only family member she had left. "They must have had good reason." She said quietly more to herself than to Marks.

"Didn't save you from your fate did it? Seems that the club's sins found you anyway." He responded. "There will be two men in here shortly to bring you back to your room. If you don't fight with them, they won't lock you back up but if you cause trouble you'll be tied back up to one of these chairs." He warned Liv as he got up and started to walk towards the door. He stopped and turned back to her. "Olivia." She looked up at him. "Sorry you had to hear about Ortiz that way, Moses gets a little passionate about his work. You should remember that next time you decide to spit blood at him." That being said she was alone again with the darkness and silence.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA-

Tig hated the thought of his youngest daughter being tortured. It had been over 48 hours since they had received the iPad, he was worried the next time they would receive a body part. Was he paying for the sins of his past by losing his daughters one by one? Were they the ones who had to pay? He sat at the bar with a glass of scotch in his hand. He was brought back to the day that Aria told him she was pregnant…

_Aria walked into the house she had been battling the flu for a week; he had finally convinced her to go to the doctor._

"_How was it? You going to survive?" He asked Aria as she walked into the house she looked exhausted and ill. But she was still beautiful, her brown hair was tied back in a ribbon. She had delicate facial features and big blue eyes that made Tig often think she looked like an angel. His angel! _

"_We need to talk." Aria sighed as she sat down on the couch, Tig followed her and sat down. He was worried that it was something bad. Aria took a deep breath, "Tig, I'm pregnant." _

"_Shit baby that is wonderful!" Tig smiled at his angel. He was thrilled to hear that she was carrying his baby. Nothing in the world could have made him happier. He could tell by the look on Aria's face she was not happy about it. "Are you not happy about it?" He questioned her. _

"_A baby?" She said quietly, "in this life style?" He wished he could have read her mind. "If it's a girl she would become a croweater, passed around from member to member and if we had a boy he would be thrust into the violence. I can't have that, I don't want this life for our child." She said touching her belly protectively. _

"_What does this mean?" Tig asked her sadly. He knew he would not leave SAMCRO, even it if it meant losing her. _

"_I don't know Tiggy. I need time to think, maybe it would be best if I terminated the pregnancy. I am still early enough along…."She trailed off._

_Tig stared at her with coldness. How could she think about killing his child? A child that he hadn't met but he already loved even though he just found out about it. He thought about how Dawn and Fawn would have felt if they grew up knowing that they could have had a little sister or brother but Tig allowed the child's mother to abort it. He would be willing to give up his angel if it meant his child had a chance in life. "Angel…" Tig said softly, with a tenderness he only showed her. "You're not going to terminate the pregnancy." He could see in her eyes she was relieved. He saw how she was already protective over their unborn baby. "You are going to go, you are going to raise our child away from this life." He was willing to sacrifice his love, for the baby._

"_Tig, I…" She started, but he stopped her by placing his lips on hers. _

"_Aria, I love you, but if you think that our child needs to be away from this. Than I am willing to let you go for its safety." The ultimate sacrifice and gift of love, he thought to himself._

Tig loved that woman any other woman in the world and he had never loved another like he loved her. She did end up leaving in the end. It took her five months to do it but when she did she moved up north to be with some of her family. Tig was able to visit a few times while she was pregnant and just one time after he gave birth to their beautiful baby girl, who he wanted to name, Harley. Aria wanted nothing to do with it and named her Olivia Grace after her grandmother. Several months after Olivia was born, Tig went to visit and found Aria's apartment was vacated and there was no forwarding address left for her. It was almost five years later when he got a phone call about his angel and their daughter.

_Tig's phone rang, he rubbed his face; it had been a long night of drinking the night before. He looked picked up the phone from the receiver. _

_ "Hello?" His voice was gruff with sleep._

_ "Is this Alex Trager?" The voice on the other line was a woman. She called him by actual name, he thought that was strange._

_ "It is…who is this?" He questioned sitting up in bed._

_ The woman on the other line sighed, "My name is Sasha. I was a good friend of Aria Mason." She was a good friend, Tig thought to himself, before the woman continued on. "I have some bad news." _

_ Tig instantly went onto high alert, his angel. "What is it? Is Aria okay? What about Olivia?" Their names lingered on his tongue, he had longed to be a part of their lives but Aria made that impossible when she disappeared. So he just kept them locked away deep in his heart._

_ There was silence on the other line, "I'm sorry, Aria is dead." Sasha's voice was quiet and sad. _

_ Her words echoed in Tig's mind. "Dead?" _

_ "She was found this afternoon, by Livi." _

_Their daughter found her? Tears built up in Tig's eyes, his angel was now a real angel in heaven. "How?" He managed to say._

"_She overdosed. We were trying to get her help, Livi had been staying with my husband and I while she was in treatment. She got back a few weeks ago and wanted Olivia to move back home. Seems that her life of drugs pulled her back in." Sasha said sadly from the other line. Tig didn't understand Aria had never touched drugs before, she got mad at him for smoking pot. "I wanted to tell you the funeral is in two days, at noon in Charlotteville, Washington. If you want we can have Livi ready to go when you get here." _

"_What?" Tig was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that the only woman he had ever loved was dead and now this woman was saying he had to take his kid. "I'll be up for the funeral. I don't know if I will be able to take Olivia." He didn't know if he could raise a child on his own, granted Gemma would have took the little girl under her wing. He wouldn't be able to provide her with the life that she deserved. _

"_I will see you in a few days Alex. I am really sorry that I had to deliver this news to you." Sasha's voice was soft and oozed with sympathy. "If you are not able to take Olivia, my husband and I would be willing to keep her with us. We love her like she is our own."_

_The day of the funeral came quickly. Clay offered to join, Tig but he knew it was something he needed to do on his own. He walked slowly up to the funeral which took place in the cemetery. He didn't make it for the wake, he wanted to remember Aria as the vibrant and vivacious woman she had been when they were together and not the junkie she had become. He stood in the back of the group, silently saying his good bye to Aria, his angel. The funeral ended and the crowd parted; that is when he saw her, a miniature version of Aria with his eye color and hair. She was holding hands with a little blonde girl who was around the same age. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into his arms and hold her tightly telling her Daddy would make sure everything would be okay. She looked up at a tall blonde man who was standing next to her She gave him a small smile as he patted her on the top of the head. Tig was too busy watching Olivia to notice an African American woman, wearing a black and white dress had walked up to him._

"_Alex?" She asked, pulling his attention from his little girl. _

"_Yes." He smiled politely at the woman, who must have been Sasha._

"_I am glad you could make it. Would you like to meet Livi?" She asked him._

_He nodded. "I do but I don't want her to know I am her father. Aria left because she didn't like my lifestyle. I have decided that I cannot bring Olivia into it, it is the one thing that I can do to honor for Aria." Tig said sadly. _

"_Tom?" Sasha called over to her husband who was the man who had patted Olivia's head. "Bring Livi with you." Tom and Olivia walked up to them hand in hand. Tig stared down at his little girl, she was so beautiful. She took his breath away just like when he saw her for the first time. "Olivia, I want you to meet a very dear friend of your mother's, Alex." _

"_Hello." Olivia said, her voice was soft and tinkled like a little bell. _

"_Hi, sweetheart." Tig crouched down so he was at her level. "I am sorry about your mommy." He held back his tears._

"_Thank you." She said politely. "You weren't one of my mommy's bad friends were you?" _

_Tig frowned at Sasha. She shook her head at him. "No, sweetie. I knew your mommy before you were born. Before she moved here, she loved you very much. You do know that, right?" _

_Olivia put her head down. "If she loved me then why did she leave me?" She had tears coming from her eyes. _

_Tig hated seeing his daughter is such pain, he opened his arms offering her a hug and she openly accepted it. He smoothed down her hair and shushed. He pulled back and looked down at her, "Your mommy will always be with you. God needed to call an angel back home, so he called your mommy." He kissed Olivia's forehead. She hugged him tightly grabbing on to the sides of his shirt. He didn't want to let his little girl go but he knew he had to. _

"_Mr. Alex?" She pulled back from him. "My mommy will watch over you too." Tig smiled at nodded at her. Olivia looked up at Tom, "Can I go play with Natalie now?" Tom nodded and they all watched the little girl runaway._

"_I would like to sign my parental rights over to you." Tig said abruptly as he stood up. He knew that giving up Olivia would be the best thing for her, he could protect her that way. She would never know the violence that his club could bring. She would never know her father was a killer._

"Hey Tig." A voice called him out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized that he was crying until he saw the look on Jax face. He quickly wiped his eyes and tears away.

"Sorry." Tig apologized.

"Nah man, it's okay." Jackson squeezed Tig's shoulder. "We are heading out to meet with Tyler, you want to come?"

Tyler was the only man that could potentially get information on where Olivia was. "Yeah, give me a second." Tig stood up and walked towards the bathroom, he splashed water on his face. He had tried to give Olivia a life away from the violence and there she was thrust directly into the middle of it. And of all the places for Juice to end up. If he wasn't already dead, he would have killed him, himself for letting his baby girl get kidnapped and torched. He didn't know if any of the other had noticed but he saw the large cuts on her rib cage that were oozing blood down the front of her. He would kill the man who did that to her. He would do his job as a father and take care of his little girl, he wouldn't let his angel down by letting their daughter get hurt ever again. He walked out of the bathroom a determined man.

SAMCRO parked their motorcycles in a secluded lot, next to an abandoned warehouse off the pier. Tyler hadn't arrived yet. Tig waited anxiously. Jax looked over at him, he hadn't seen him that on edge since Dawn was murdered. He felt for Tig, he knew what it was like having a child get kidnapped. His heart broke when Abel was taken from him. However he didn't know how long it had been since Tig had seen his daughter; he never mentioned her until he saw her face. The girl said her father was dead, for all Jax knew she didn't know Tig was her father.

A black Escalade with darkly tinted windows pulled up into the lot. They parked and Tyler and two other men got out of the SUV.

"Jax." Tyler shook his hand and nodded at the rest of the members of SAMCRO.

"What news do you have?" Tig asked impatiently. Jax shot him look that told him to shut up. He ignored it.

"Well we know where they have her. Pete followed Moses there last night after you called me. I suggest that you follow through with what Marks wants from you Jax." Tyler said.

"I'll take that into consideration, where is she?" He also wanted to get Bobby's body back, he wanted to lay him to rest. He hoped that they still had him there and not buried in a shallow grave somewhere.

Tyler sighed, he knew Jax was going to go in guns blazing. He handed Jax a piece of paper with the address to the building that Moses had turned into his fortress. "Pete said that they have two guys outside the building and maybe four or five more inside during the day from what he could tell. They only leave two on at night."

Jax opened the paper and looked at it, then handed it to Chibs. "Then we'll go tonight." He said.

Tig was relieved that his president wasn't going to leave Olivia in there for another day. He just hoped she would remain safe her few remaining hours of being imprisoned.

_**A/N: Another chapter down. The next one will probably not be out until Monday or Tuesday. I have to work the next few days. Yay for working overnights. :-/  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't super exciting but you got to know more about why Liv doesn't know Tig. If you are wondering about why Aria got into drugs…don't worry you'll learn more…in chapters to come.<br>Feel free to let me know what you think. Cheers.**_


	6. Light in the Darkness

Chapter 6: Light in the Darkness

Liv woke up in the darkness; with a numb mind and an aching body. Her wrists were bond to the bed above her head and she had long lost feeling in them. The two men that August sent to take her back to her room felt as if she wasn't doing what they wanted her to do, so they zip tied her hands to the bed. How could she do what they wanted of her? They wanted sex. She did not. She fought them off the best she could but there were two of them; only one of her and she wasn't strong enough. They took advantage of her body; she shut down while it was happening; and after they left her broken and battered, she cried herself to sleep. She only prayed that they wouldn't come back; she didn't know how much she could take.

As she laid in the bed she realized they had at least had the courtesy to put her pants back on her. She snorted at the thought of them being courteous. They probably didn't want August to know what they did, then again why would he care? He had just cold bloodedly killed a man for not giving him information and threatened to break her slowly. He showed no remorse. Little did he know she was breaking and it wasn't slow like he had wanted. She had no hope. She had lost Juice, she had seen a man get murdered in front of her, she had been tortured and now she had been raped, what did she have to live for? She wondered if it was wrong of her to pray for death to take her swiftly. Especially when she hear the footstep walking down the hallway, from what she could tell there were two people.

The door opened swiftly and two men walked in, it was the same two from before; the ones who had raped her. Olivia's heart sped up and she struggled to get her hands free. Fear and panic washed over her in waves. "Hello plaything." One of the men said as he walked over to Liv and sat on the edge of her bed as if she wanted him to sit by her. She continued to struggle to get free from her bonds that held her hands securely in place. The man tried to touch her face but she turned away quickly and faced the faced the wall. He grabbed onto her face tightly and turned her to face him. "I said hello, it's rude not to respond." He growled at her.

_Really? _She thought to herself, _and raping someone isn't? _ She remained mute and glared at the man.

He turned to the other man, "Seems like our little toy needs a reminder of who is in charge here, what do you think Peter?" Liv struggled more knowing what the big man with large muscles meant as he stood up from where he was sitting next to her. He smiled down at her, it chilled her to the bone.

"You know, she doesn't know how good she's got it with us." The man named Peter smiled slyly at her. "You should be happy we are fucking away any memory of that Puerto Rican rat." He said as he started to unzip his pants.

_Oh god please no! _ Liv's mind screamed as tears streamed down her face. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to die. Liv screamed loudly and thrashed as the large man started to take her pants off. "Stop please…NO!" She yelled, hoping someone would hear her. Maybe someone would help her, maybe she wouldn't have to endure them raping her again.

The big man punched her in the side of her head to get her to shut up and then said, "You can yell all you want, no one will hear you." The man said, his brown eyes bore into her as he held her thrashing legs still so Peter could climb on top of her. They had learned that she could do some damage with her legs, Peter carried a large bruise on his lower abdomen from her kicking him hard. It only made his anger worse, she wore his fury on her face.

Liv's head throbbed and her vision blurred; she closed her eyes praying that it would end quickly. She shut her mind down and thought about Juice and how much she loved him. She wanted to be with him, she wanted him and not these beasts who violated her. She thought about his smile, his warm brown eyes, his soft lips on hers and most of all how much he gave up for her. A loud grunt pulled her out of her thoughts and back into the reality of her situation. "See baby, it was good wasn't it? I mean my big dick has made many women happy. They tend to beg for it, and you get it for free." Peter climbed off of her and stepped back and pulled his pants back up.

"She must have like it, you took all the fight out of her, Pete." The other man laughed as he started to pound himself into her. The truth was she had given up, she was shutting down, just like she had when her mother started to use drugs. There wasn't anyone who would come save her, no one knew where she was. The club that Bobby died for might have if he was still alive but the reality of it was the man that August said was her father didn't care because if he did, he would have been there for her after her mom died.

It wasn't long before the men had each had several more turns having his way Olivia before they pulled her jeans on and left her again alone in the dark with her shame and despair. She no longer had any tears to cry.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

"I'm fucking sick of waiting." Tig growled as they watch the cars leave from the warehouse where his daughter was being kept. It had been a long day of waiting and he was growing impatient. He wanted to be sure Olivia was safe, that she wasn't being torn to shreds by August and Moses. He wanted to let his baby girl know she was safe.

Jax looked over at Tig who had started pacing. He got it, Tig was worried but Jax knew that if they went in the warehouse guns blazing they risked Olivia's life as well as their own. "Hap?" Jax called his Sargent at Arms over to him.

"What's up, Prez?" Happy took one last drag off of his cigarette before he flicked it to the ground and stomped it out.

Jax knew he could trust Happy to go into the warehouse without emotion or attachment. He wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of his mission. Happy was one person who he could count on to do what was the best for the club without asking questions. Tig was too emotional over the situation, he had too much invested; he would go in and not think about what he was doing. Jax wanted it to be quiet and he didn't want this to turn out to be too much of a blood bath. "Do you think you could go in with Chibs, Quinn and Rat and get her and Bobby?"

Happy nodded, he knew that he would try to save the pathetic looking girl from the video with his life if that was what his president asked him to do. If Happy was being honest with himself he would have thought that the girl was attractive but he wasn't so he thought about her as a mission. "Yeah, boss." He walked over to Chibs Quinn and Rat and told them what Jax wanted them to do.

"Tig come here." Jax called Tig over to him. He wasn't not happy about turning his attention away from the building that held Olivia. It was the closest he had been to her in over 23 years.

"What?" Tig glared at Jackson as he walked up to him.

"You're staying here." Jax said sternly to Tig as Chibs, Happy and Rat pulled their guns and started walking towards the warehouse.

"What do you mean? I am not staying here while my daughter is there." Tig pointed towards the warehouse. As he started to turn to follow the other men. Jax grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back roughly.

Jackson looked severely at Tig, "You're staying here. You are too invested! That is why I am staying too. I would kill every one of those men because of what happened to Bobby. We need to keep this under wraps, we don't need August and Moses coming back here because one of his guys called him." Jax watched as his club members entered the warehouse. He was counting on them to keep it as quiet as possible, he was also counting on Tyler's intel about how many men were there over night to be right because the lives of his members counted on it.

As they were walking to the warehouse they decided that Quinn and Chibs would look for Bobby's body and that Rat and Happy would look for Olivia. Happy didn't know what to expect; he prepared himself for the worse. He had seen the gashes she bore on the video; he was not blind to the way that Moses treated her. He saw the carnage they made out of Bobby, so he expected the same thing for Tig's daughter. As they quietly entered the building they were all on high alert. Happy didn't know where to start. He pointed to the other guys that he was going to the left since there was a hallway full of rooms, Rat followed him covering his back. They approached each room with caution not knowing if one of August's men would be behind it. He would kill who ever got into his way, there was no way he would allow them to contact their bosses. The second room that Happy checked was one that must have held Bobby, there was a pack of cigarettes on the table along with an empty water bottle and discarded food wrappers. His heart ached for his fallen friend, he wouldn't show his emotion to his brothers until they were able to say goodbye to Bobby. The next three rooms were empty, there was one last room at the end of the hallway that they had not checked yet. "I've got this, go see if you can find out if they found Bobby; they'll need help carrying him if they have." Happy turned to Rat and send him away. Happy's hand reached for the door knob not knowing what to expect behind it, he opened it slowly pointing his gun into the darkness. He heard a quiet whimper. "Olivia?" He said as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the room.

Her name, someone had said her name. It was a male voice that Olivia hadn't heard before. She didn't know what to expect, was it someone that was coming to take his piece of her or was it an angel of mercy that would take her life? She heard the man stumbled around a bit before finding the light switch that was on the wall. Her heart beat hard and loud, she was scared he would hear it. All of a sudden the room was flooded with light and she saw the man. He was bald and wore a scowl on his face, as he looked over at her. He walked over to her swiftly, one of the things she would always remember was how he smelt, of cigarettes, leather and fresh air.

Happy gazed at Olivia, whose big blue eyes ached with fear and pain. Her hair was a wild black mess around her face, which bore many bruises and cuts. He pulled out his knife from under his leather cut to her free. "Don't move, I am going to cut you free." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. He watched her for a moment wondering what the poor creature had been through. She reminded him of the dog that Tig saved from the dog fighting ring and how she cowered away from most people. He quickly and carefully cut the zip ties that bound her to the bed. As he freed her wrists he had the urge to kiss them gently. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Happy thought to himself as he looked at Olivia's wounded wrists. The girl had been struggling because her wrists were cut up pretty badly. He would give her one thing, she was a fighter.

Olivia quickly pulled her arms down from their position, her wrists, arms and upper back screamed in pain. She sat up and looked over at the man who had freed her. He didn't look as scary up close, he had big brown eyes that conveyed concern; it was something that she hadn't seen for what felt like ages.

"Can you walk?" Happy asked as he stood up and offered Olivia his hand. She placed her hand into his and tried to stand up. Her legs ached as she tried to take a few steps after the man. He stopped and took her into his arms like she weighted nothing. Happy knew that they didn't have much time as he pulled Olivia into his arms. He could feel her heart beating quickly against him.

"Thank you." Olivia said quietly to Happy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt safe with him for some reason, she knew she would never be able to repay him for saving her. He had given her hope just like Bobby did before he died.

Happy just nodded as he carried Olivia out towards the doorway when he ran into Rat who was running inside from the front door. "We found him, Montez, Jax and Tig are on their way down with the van. There is no way we could carry him that far and not get caught." Rat said quickly, as he looked at Olivia clinging to Happy. "I see you found Olivia." He said to Happy.

"Give me your jacket." Happy said to Rat, who looked at him with question in his eyes. Happy didn't want Olivia to be shirtless for everyone to see again. He wanted to grant her some modesty. "Now asshole!" He barked at Rat who was taking off his cut so he could give Happy his hooded sweatshirt. He handed it over to Happy. He set Olivia down and handed her the sweatshirt.

Liv was grateful to have something cover her body. Not that it mattered, she had already be violated so why did it matter if a few more men saw her nakedness. She had just finished putting to the sweatshirt when a man with dark messy brown hair, a mustache and goatee burst through the doorway. "Where is she?" He was panicked as his eyes hit Olivia's face quickly. "Oh my god, angel." He took Liv into his arms. Olivia stood still waiting for him to finish, she didn't hug the man back; her arms remained at her sides, fists clenched tightly. "I'm so sorry baby…I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said as he touched the side of her face where she had received the most resent blow from her captors. His eyes were the same cool tone of blue as her, it was as if her eyes were staring back at her from someone else.

"Tig?" Happy pulled his attention from his daughter. Tig looked over at Happy who was looking at him harshly as he shook his head. He looked back at his daughter and realized how tense she was. Tig hadn't even thought about what she was going through. She had no clue who he was, all she knew as this strange man was hugging her. He stepped back and gave her an apologetic look. "Olivia we have a van coming do you think you can walk outside?" Happy asked her.

Olivia nodded, she wanted nothing more than to feel fresh air on her face. She walked towards the door, she was free as she walked through the doorway with the man named Tig following her. She took a deep breath and tears fell freely from her eyes. This was the moment she never thought would happen, this was the moment she yearned for. She was so resolved to her fate, that she thought death would be her only escape from her captors. She never thought that she would walk away from them. A black van came into view followed by a blonde man on a motorcycle. "Freedom." Olivia whispered to herself. She couldn't have been more relieved.

"Tig, I thought I told you to stay put!" Jax rushed towards him and shoved him against the building.

"I.." Tig started to say as he looked over at Olivia who was staring at him and Jax with wide eyes. "I think we should talk about this later." He said as he nodded towards his daughter.

"Fuck." Jax said quietly. "I'll let it slide this time, but next time you listen to me." He growled at Tig. Jax walked over to Olivia, "You okay sweetheart?" He asked her.

Olivia glanced at the man; how was she supposed to answer his question? Yes, she was in once piece...sort of, but she was not mentally ready to deal with what had happened to her. She was not ready to talk about what happened. The blonde man staring at her, had blue eyes that were stormy. She thought about it a bit longer and just nodded at the man.

"I'm Jax. We're going to get you out of here and make sure you are safe. We have a safe place for you to stay until we can get this all sorted out." Jax looked at her, she looked scared and overwhelmed. She stepped back as Chibs, Happy, Quinn and Rat carried Bobby's lifeless body out of the warehouse. "Bobby." Jackson said in barely a whisper as he watched his dear friend's body being placed into the back of the van. He felt his heart break again knowing that it was real, that Bobby was gone.

Liv watched as the men carried Bobby's body and placed him gently into the van. All the men had tears in their eyes, he was truly loved. He was truly a good man who she wished she could have known longer than a few hours. His life too was taken too soon, she thought.

"Baby girl?" Tig called to Olivia as she stared at Bobby. "Come on." He guided her to the front of the van where a small Latino man was sitting at the wheel. Liv looked around quickly for Happy, he was truly the only one she felt safe with. Happy glanced over at her, she could see the sadness of his loss in his eyes. "Sweetheart get in the van." Tig opened the door for her. Liv got into the van and felt her freedom, the only thing that would have made that moment better would have been if she could have shared it with Juice and Bobby.

_**A/N: I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had been debating about how to write it. It was actually hard to put my vision into words. I will try my hardest to not let a lapse like this happen again. I hope you all have a marvelous New Years! Let me know what you think….I'll write more soon. **__** Any guess who she is going to end up with now? **_


	7. One Step at a Time

Chapter 7: One Step at a Time

The van pulled up to a cabin in the middle of now where. Liv looked around, was this her safe place? The cabin was surrounded by trees and nothing else, it was secluded and alone. The man who she learned earlier was Montez didn't speak throughout the drive, she had been grateful for his silence. She didn't have anything to say, she did have questions but they could wait until the right time and it was not right then. As the van came to a stop she slowly stepped outside of it; she was happy enough to be away from the confines of the warehouse and the room she was locked in. She glanced at the men who had followed on their motorcycles, she was appreciative of them and their willingness to save her. As she looked them her eyes were met by Happy's as he got off of his motorcycle. He gave her a nod as he walked to the back of the van to help the others get Bobby out. She watched as they carried him to a picnic table that was next to the cabin. She watched as each of them said their goodbye to their friend, she had already said her goodbyes to him while they sat in the room together after August had killed him. Her tears flowed freely then, now she couldn't find it in herself to cry. She was numb to the pain, so she remained a respectful observer. It wasn't long before Happy walked towards her, he was wiping tears from his eyes; he oozed sorrow.

"We are going to bury Bobby so we will be here a while, is there anything that you need?" Happy asked Olivia. He felt responsible for her for some reason, like it was his job to protect her. The poor girl was a mess, she hadn't said anything since she thanked him so when she shook her head at him he wasn't surprised. Happy knew the girl had been through hell but he wasn't sure how much. Her face bore the bruises of the men who didn't know how to treat women and he wished that he could have caused the pain them the pain they caused her and Bobby. He wanted nothing more to avenge Bobby, he would've taken pleasure in it; slowly torturing any of the men from Mark's company, he got a hold of. He smiled slightly at the thought of it; it had been a too long since he felt the flesh of another man under his knife. His thoughts were immediately brought back to Bobby and what Moses had done to him. He was no better than him. He thought about it briefly and then came to the realization that he was, he would never had treated Olivia the way they had. He glanced at her, she had moved herself to a spot under a large oak tree and sat down with her back to it. She looked content enough until he saw her tense up when Tig walked over to her. Happy wondered if it was just too much for Olivia to know that Tig was her father at this point.

Tig wanted nothing more than to tell Olivia who he was. He walked over to her after she sat down again the old oak tree. "How's it going sweetheart?" Tig asked his youngest daughter. He wondered how he would tell her about what happened to her oldest sister, Dawn and how her other sister, Fawn hated him. He saw her tense up quickly as he knelt down next to her. "You don't remember me, do you?" He asked her.

Olivia looked at the man who had taken too much of an interest in her too quickly. It made her slightly uneasy, if she would have met him before this had happened she may have had some smart ass remark or a good come back but now she was just silent. She shook his head at his question. She didn't remember him, had she met him before? Was he someone from her past? Was this the Trager that August was talking about? Was this the man that was he father? It would make sense since when she looked at him she saw so many features that were her own staring back at her.

"I met you a long time ago, 23 years ago." He said quietly.

Her mother's funeral, she was instantly drawn back to that day. She wore a new dress that her adoptive parents had bought her for the day. Natalie was there with her, they held hands as her mother's casket was lowered into the ground. She tried to remember more of that day but all she remembered was how her shoes pinched her feet and the dress was uncomfortable. She couldn't remember the man who knelt beside her.

"Olivia, you…"He started to say as Happy walked over to them.

"Tig," he interrupted. "We need to bury Bobby." Happy knew what Tig was going to tell her, he had been listening. It was not the right time, she had been through too much.

"Shit," Tig muttered quietly under his breath. "Alright Happy. Can we talk later?" He looked at Olivia who nodded slowly. She wanted to know what he had to say but she was overwhelmed, too much had happened. She needed to process everything that had happened. Tig stood up and walked away from her, Happy remained for a second.

"Do you want to join us?" He asked her wondering if she would answer him. Liv just shook her head. "Alright." He respected her decision as he joined the rest of his brothers at the grave they sent Rat and one of the prospects up to dig the day after the video arrived at Redwoody.

Liv watched as the men slowly lowered Bobby's body into the ground. She wondered if she would ever be able to lay Juice to rest. She wanted to be able to say goodbye to him; she wanted to tell him that he had saved her as much as he said she saved him. She was a lost soul until she met him. Her heart ached for him, she could feel tears falling from her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. She sobbed quietly thinking about the man who she loved beyond words and wondered if she would ever feel like that with another man ever again.

"Olivia?" A hand touched her shoulder, she instinctively flinched. She looked up slowly, wiping the tears from her face to see Jax staring down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down next to her. What was he talking about? He knew she wasn't okay, the girl had just been beaten up and saw another person be murdered in front of her. She bit her lower lips as she looked up at him, he could tell she didn't trust him. He didn't blame her. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all this. We will make sure that nothing like this happens to you again." He wouldn't let another person hurt her, he was sure that most of his club felt that way as well. He wouldn't let what happened to Tara happen to Olivia.

Liv believed his words for some reason. The man named Jax offered her his hand after he stood up, she took his hand and stood up next to him. She looked at him for a moment and then swallowed hard before saying, "Thank you." She was thankful for what his club had done for her. For the sacrifices that probably they made to get her out of her hell.

"Think nothing of it sweetheart." Jax flashed her a warm smile as he walked with her back to the van where Montez was waiting for her to get in.

The van ride was again quiet, again she felt grateful for the quietness of the man who introduced himself briefly as Montez. That was the only thing that he told her, it wasn't as if she didn't know who he was since they had referred to him several times while she was nearby. They pulled up next to a warehouse, Liv tensed up quickly. She would have been happy if she never saw another warehouse in her whole life. She didn't get out as quickly as she did when they arrived at the cabin. She sat in the van still buckled in even after Montez got out and started walking toward the building. She was pulled back to the moment she realized she was locked up. She instantly felt the cold hard chair under her; her arms tied behind her back and she saw the man with a knife in front of her. She felt the panic of her captivity creeping back, it wasn't until her door opened and Happy was standing in the door she realized that she was safe.

"Come on." He said, his voice was gruff. She wanted to have him wrap his arms around her. She wanted to feel safe again. They walked through the doors of the warehouse and it was like she was on a set of a movie. There were video cameras facing a set that looked like a school room. Across from that set there was a bar, she relished the thought of being able to have a beer. She also instantly felt inadequate, as a beautiful medium blonde haired woman who was walking towards her and Happy.

"Hey Hap." The woman smiled at him and looked over at Liv with concern.

"How's it going, Lilah?" Happy asked.

"Jax's called and said that you might need my help." She said to Happy. She looked over at the girl who was with Happy.

"Nothing we can't handle." He said quietly as if he didn't want Liv to hear.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but I think you need a woman's touch here." She shoved Happy slightly.

Liv didn't know what to think of their interactions. She wondered if they were together or if they were just close. She wanted nothing more than at that moment to take a shower. She wondered if it would help wash away the memories of the men who had raped her only a short time before Happy had walked through the door.

Happy lead Olivia to a table where he sat down. She stayed standing, he looked up at her wondering what was going on. He frowned at her. "What is it?" He asked, not expecting an answer. Olivia frowned at him and bit her lower lip. "It's okay you can tell me."

She took a deep breath and then said with tears in her eyes, "I want to shower and brush my teeth."

Happy just about fell off his chair, she was in tears about wanting to shower and brushing her teeth? "Of course." They hadn't thought about her comfort as much as they thought about her safety. He looked over at Lilah who was giving him a, know it all look. She was right, they did need a womanly touch. He had no clue what women really wanted, he never took the time to understand them. They sucked his dick or he fucked them into oblivion but he never took time to understand them. He never saw the point. The only woman he cared about was his mother but she was long gone from the constraints of the world.

Lilah walked over to them, "Come with me Olivia. I will show you where the shower is." As they walked away from the table, Lilah turned and said, "sometimes they don't think of things, don't worry I have your back." She smiled softly at Liv. Liv liked her immediately. She was thought it would be nice to have another woman around in the room full of men.

To Liv there was nothing better than the feeling of warm water on her skin. It burned the wounds on her wrists and under her breasts. She scrubbed her body with the soap that Lilah had left her which smelled of lavender and roses; until her body was red and burning. She wanted to wash away everything that had happened to her while she was being held captive by August and his men. She must have been in the shower for an hour before she stepped out feeling somewhat clean. Lilah had brought in clothes for her while she was in the shower, she apologized if they were not the most desirable of outfits but it was the best she could do with the amount of time she had. Liv found a pair of black leggings with a black shirt that had the letters SOA on the front of it. She also left her a pair of underwear, black thongs. She held up the strap of fabric and looked at it with disgust. She had always hated thongs. Olivia thought about the time that Natalie had talked her into wearing one with a dress, she felt naked. She was more of a lacy boy shorts kind of girl. There wasn't a bra in sight but the shirt was large enough where she could hide that fact. She was happy enough to just have clean clothes. She got dressed, brushed her teeth which felt like such a blessing to be able to do and walked out of the bathroom. Never again would she take such minor things for granted.  
>There was a large mirror right outside of the bathroom in the dressing room that was attached. She looked at herself, her face was painted with bruises some of them larger than others. Her lip had a large cut that went from the middle of her bottle lip to the inside of her mouth. She barely recognized herself, she pulled the towel off her head and let her hair fall in waves down around her shoulders. Finally she could see a resemblance of herself and it made her feel somewhat human again. She walked out of the dressing room towards the main room where she heard the murmur of voices. A man with two deep scars on either side of his face walked up to her.<p>

"Those wounds on your wrists look pretty bad." He said with a thick Scottish accent. "Let me bandage them for you." He stepped aside where he had a table that had first aid supplies on it. She sat down at the table and offered her wrists up to the man. "I'm Chibs." He offered up.

Olivia smiled at him as Tig sat down at the table with them. He had a beer which Olivia immediately wanted. "Can I have something to drink?" She asked Tig.

Tig was shocked hearing his daughter's voice for the first time since she was a little girl. "Of course, what would you like?" He asked. She sounded slightly like Aria had but her voice still sounded like a quiet little bell to him. He was glad to have her safe.

"A beer would be great." Olivia replied. She wondered if it was wrong that she wanted to drink away her losses and shame. It instantly occurred to her that maybe that was what her mom was doing when she started to take drugs. She didn't want to be like her birth mother. But one beer wouldn't hurt her. Tig returned with a beer as Chibs had finished bandaging up Liv's wrists. "Thank you," she said to both of them.

"Anytime." Chibs said as he packed up his stuff. But not before taking Liv's face in his hands and turning her face to look at the bruises on it. "You should heal up with some time. They really did a number on you didn't they sweetheart?" He said as he released her face.

_If he only knew,_ Olivia thought to herself thinking of the marks they were unable to see. The ones she couldn't erase, the scars that would be there forever in her head. The loss of her virtue, or what she considered her virtue. Granted she had been with Juice and Matt but she had loved both of them when they were together. She wanted so badly to forget the way they touched her. She wondered if she would ever be able to get past what they did. It was all too fresh to her. She took a large drink of the beer it was cool and it trickled down the back of the throat and coated her empty stomach. _Sweet nectar_, she thought to herself as she looked at the dark brown liquid in the cup. She looked over at Tig who was staring at his pint of beer. "Are you my father?" She asked straightforwardly.

Tig looked back at Olivia with sadness in his eyes. She looked so blank, he didn't know how his answer was going to hit her. "Yes." He responded.

Olivia flinched at his response, so he was part of the reason why she was taken from Juice's house that night. How was it, that August and Moses knew who she was and she did not? She took another drink of her beer as she tried to think of something to say. Then it hit her, he was at her mother's funeral, she remembered. "Why didn't you take me with you?" She asked as if he could read her mind.

Tig frowned at Liv's question knowing that she was talking about the day at the funeral. "I thought it would be better for you to have a mother and father who loved you and were not involved with this club." He paused and then continued, "Your mother didn't want you to be a part of this life."

"Aria didn't know what she was talking about. She was a drug addict." Olivia bit back at Tig. "She would lock me in a closet when she whored herself out so she could get money for her drugs. If I acted out when she was on one of her highs I got beat. Is that the life you wanted for me when you let her go?" Liv directed her anger toward her father. She wasn't really angry at him but she needed to direct her anger at someone and unfortunately for Tig, it was him.

"Where Sasha and Tom not good parents?" Tig asked not taking his daughter anger personally. He knew she had been through a lot.

At the mention of her adoptive parents, Liv calmed down. She stared at the table thinking about how much she loved them, they had always treated her like she was their own. "They were the best." She whispered without looking up at Tig. She could feel his eyes on her so she looked up and stared back at the man was her father. "I'm sorry I was rude. I am just a bit overwhelmed and with everything…." She trailed off.

Tig looked Olivia and shook his head, "It's fine. I get it." Olivia snorted at him, obviously it wasn't the response she expected from him. "I bet you are tired." He looked at her, she had dark circles under eyes and her eyes drooped as she nodded at him. "We were going to put you up here but Happy offered to let you stay at his place, he has an extra room. I would have you at my place but I only have one bedroom. Jax also said you could stay at his place starting tomorrow if you want but tonight the boys are already in bed and he didn't want to wake them."

Olivia was actually okay with staying at Happy's. He seemed to be able to read her and he didn't push her to talk if she didn't want to. He had also stepped in a few times earlier in the evening when she was feeling uncomfortable with Tig. "I'm fine where ever. When can I go home?" Olivia asked as Jax and Happy walked up to the table.

"When we get things sorted out with August." Jackson piped in.

Liv glanced up at him with disbelief, she was free but she couldn't go home. She was a prisoner yet again or at least she felt like one. She was sure if Natalie knew what had happened she would be looking for her. She knew if they found Juice then they would have known something bad had happened. "I have people who will be looking for me." Liv said sadly. Thinking about how Juice would not be one of them.

"You can call them tomorrow." Happy said to her. "Let's go." He said to her but she frowned at him. He didn't know how to deal with this girl, he wanted to caudle her but he knew if he did he would instantly regret it. "Come on." Happy scowled at her.

Liv took one more drink out of her beer glass and set it down on the table. She followed Happy out of the warehouse. He stopped at his bike and handed her his helmet. She took the helmet but didn't put it on, he had to be crazy to think she was getting on that death machine with him.

"What?" Happy asked with some annoyance in his voice. "Get on the fucking bike." He glowered at Liv. She was sure stubborn for someone who should be grateful for him saving her life. Olivia shook her head at him. "It is safe." He just wanted to get home, shower and go to bed but she was making his evening difficult. Liv looked at him with disbelief in her eyes as she strapped the helmet to her head and climbed on to his Harley behind him. He started his bike and he felt Olivia tighten her grip around his waist. He wondered if it was the first time she had been on a bike. He smiled at the thought of making her learn to love Harleys. When she was up to it he would bring her on a long ride out through the desert. He often took rides out there to clear his mind, there was something about long straight roads with his bike between his legs that caused clarity in his life. Maybe that would help her as well.

_**A/N: I am overwhelmed by your support. Thank you all so very much for your comments…I enjoyed reading all of them while I wandered through a local art museum yesterday. **____** I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it wasn't super exciting but it is setting up some friendships that will develop along the way. I will try to get another chapter out soon but with it being NYE I don't think it will be tonight…too much fun to be had. Let me know what you think…again thank you and I am humbled!**_


	8. Learning to Deal

Chapter 8: Learning to Deal

Happy's house was a simple two bedroom, single level home; he didn't really need anything larger. It was just right for him; when he did stay there, it also worked to have members from other charters stay there when they were in town. As they pulled into Happy's driveway, he could feel that Olivia had relaxed some, she was not holding on to him as tightly as she was when they had left Redwoody. He realized that she was the first woman that he had brought to his house. He wasn't one for bonding with women, he kept them at a distance; never forming an emotional connection with them. He didn't tend to let them sleep in the same bed with him when they had sex; he would kick them out after they gave him what he wanted. The croweater and ladies at Diosa knew that was the way he was; he would fuck them senseless and send them merrily on their way. Happy like it that way. He liked his privacy and the unattached nature of it. He wondered why he had volunteered to allow her to stay with him, in the first place. He was sure that they could have figured something out for her. Hell Lyla was so worried about where she was going to stay he should have suggested Olivia stayed with her. The guys sat around and discussed it while she took an extraordinarily long shower. He thought back to the discussion they had,

_"Where is she going to stay?" Lyla addressed the whole group. "If you are considering Redwoody…you are all assholes." She said boldly.  
>Happy glared at Lyla wondering why she was overstepping her boundaries and why Jax wasn't putting her in her place. She knew better.<br>"I talked to Wendy and she can stay at my place, however we have to get a room ready for her. Both the boys were already in bed, so she can't stay there tonight. I figured that we could just set her up here or at Diosa." Jax took a long drag from his cigarette.  
>Lyla let out an annoyed laugh, "Do any of you know what she has been through?" The guys stared at her, Happy was getting annoyed by the bitch. He liked Lyla but she was getting a little pushy and was not a part of the club or what they did; she was the club's employee who happened to run their porn studio. "Okay let me restate my previous statement." Lyla said when the guys didn't respond. "You do realize that she was just locked in a warehouse and tortured for days, do you really think she would want to stay in another warehouse that in several hours will be filled with people having sex? Or wake up in a bed that someone just fucked in?" <em>

_ Happy wondered why Lyla cared so much. He looked over at Tig, Olivia was after all his daughter; he should take responsibility and care for her. _

_ "What?" Tig looked at Happy. _

_ "She's your daughter." He replied._

_ "Have you seen the way she looks at me? I see how she tenses up when I get close to her. I don't think it's a good idea if she stays with me. Plus it would be the first place Marks would look for her." Tig tried to argue why she couldn't stay with him. _

_ It was unbelievable to Happy, if he had taken responsibility for his daughter to begin with this wouldn't have happened. She would have been under the protection of the club the whole time. There were some arguments that had started about where she could stay while Happy was internalizing everything. He took a long drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray and then said, "She can stay at my house for the night." The room fell silent, had the Tacoma Killer just offered up a room at his house? _

_ Jax walked over and slapped Happy's back. "Thanks brother, it will only be for the night." _

_ Happy nodded at Jax, he had just hoped that he would not regret it. _

Liv unobtrusively followed Happy into his house, she looked around as he turned on the light in the entry way. The house was pretty minimalistic and extremely tidy. She took off her shoes and left them in the entryway by the door. She would have done that in her house so she did it at his. The living room had a couch and one chair which faced a large flat screen television that was hung on the wall. There were no photos or pictures decorating the walls, there were just plain and white. It felt almost sterile, there was no personality in his house. Olivia instantly missed the warmth of her house, the house she had grown up in. The welcoming atmosphere and the smell of fresh flowers. This was nothing like that.

"I'll give you a quick tour and then you should get some sleep." Happy said as he glanced back at her. He was glad to see she had removed her shoes even if he hadn't; it showed respect for him and his house. They walked into the kitchen which was pretty small but was adequate for him. "This is the kitchen, there is some food in the fridge if you want anything to eat. Go ahead and help yourself." He didn't mention anything about cleaning up; he would mention that if she didn't pick up after herself. He lead Olivia down the hallway to the left of the kitchen, he stopped at the first room on the right, "Bathroom." Then lead her to end of the hallway, "This is where you'll be staying and the room there is mine." Happy pointed to his room which was to his left. He studied her while she took everything in.

Liv gave him a small grateful smile, "I really appreciate you letting me stay here for the night." The bed in the room had never looked so inviting, she couldn't wait to sleep on a bed where her arms were not bound above her head. Where she had blankets and pillows and most of all where she didn't have to worry someone would be coming into her room to having his way with her.

Happy nodded, "If you need anything let me know." He turned away giving her, privacy. He walked out to the kitchen and poured himself a small glass of bourbon; he liked to finish off his day with a scotch or bourbon. He walked out and sat on the back steps of his house. It was a clear and somewhat crisp evening. He was glad that they were able to safe Olivia, as well as lay Bobby to rest. It had been a taxing evening for him. Instead of enjoying his glass of bourbon, like he would most nights, he swallowed it down in one mouth full. He was ready to call it a night. Happy went back into the house and placed his glass on the counter, he would take care of it in the morning. He needed to shower the dirt and grim of the day away. He walked towards his room and glanced towards the bedroom where Olivia was already sound asleep. He wondered how long it had been since she had been able to sleep comfortably. She would sleep safely at his house, he thought as he stripped down to shower.

Olivia's dreams had been muddled with her life before her kidnapping and her torture. She dreamt that she was back in Charlotteville with Juice.

_Liv was in her house, she walked out into the kitchen where Juice was standing next to the kitchen sink. "Hey baby." Juice smiled broadly at her. _

_ "Hi." Liv looked around, how had she gotten there? "You're alive." She ran and embraced him._

_ "Of course I am. Did you have a bad dream?" He asked as he gazed down at her. _

_ Liv thought about it, and nodded at him. She smiled back. That's what it was it was just a bad dream; I am safe and I am with Juice. She thought to herself she felt so relieved. She kissed him on his lips, he pulled her into a deeper kiss. She closed her eyes as he moved his kisses to her neck. _

_ "You know most woman would kill to be where you are right now." Juice whispered in her ear. That was a silly thing to say she thought; he continued, "I am going to make you forget about that Puerto Rican with my big cock!" His voice had changed Liv pulled back and it wasn't Juice. It was the man who went by the name Peter; one of the guys, who had been her attacker. She tried to pull away from him but he held her tightly. He shoved her hard against the refrigerator as he groped her breast. _

_ "No!" Liv cried out loudly. _

Happy was sleeping soundly when he was awaken by screams coming from the other room. He jumped up quickly, grabbing his gun that was on his dresser as he rushed into the spare room where Olivia was sleeping. He flipped on the light and pointed his gun into the room where found Olivia fighting off an invisible attacker.

"NO! NO!" She screamed loudly as her face was twisted in what seemed to be pain. "Please help me!" She started to sob. Happy put his gun down on the night stand as he stood over her. She was just having a nightmare, no doubt about what happened to her while Marks and Cartwright had her.

Happy reached towards Olivia tentatively. He touched her gently on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Olivia, wake up." She shot straight up into a sitting position. She looked at Happy with such terror in her eyes, he didn't know what to do for her. Happy sat on the bed by her. "You okay?" He questioned.

Liv said nothing to him because she wasn't okay so instead she moved herself so she could wrap her arms around the only other human being in the room. She could feel Happy tensed up as she placed her face on his bare chest and wrapped her arms around him. She could still feel the hand of the man all over her body. She shivered wishing she would wash away the feeling of his touch.

Happy sat there tensely for a moment and wondered what the hell Olivia thought she was doing. He didn't do the cuddling thing. "Fuck." Happy said under his breath as he reached his arm up and over her and pulled Olivia closer to him. She was trembling. "You're safe." Happy said to her quietly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I know, but I can't be saved from my nightmares." She pulled back and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Do you have any tea?" She asked Happy. He stared at her, did he look like the type to drink tea? She shook her head as if she could read his mind. She climbed out of bed and started out of the bedroom but turned back, "Which cabinet has glasses?"

"The one to the right of the sink." He said as he followed her out of the bedroom. He listened to the patter of her bare feet on the floor as he went back into his bedroom and settled back into bed. Olivia was a big girl and could take care of herself. He heard the sink running and waited to hear her walk back to the spare room but never heard her. He laid in bed for a little while longer waiting to for her to go back to bed but she never did. Happy's curiosity got the best of him as he got out of bed to go see what the girl was doing. He walked out to the kitchen and she wasn't there; he saw a dim light coming from his living room. There she was sitting on the couch in a small ball. She was drinking her glass of water, her brow was furrowed as if she was thinking about something.

Olivia heard the sound of footsteps and glanced over and saw Happy standing the entryway of the dimly lit living room. "I'm sorry if I'm keeping you awake." She apologized. She felt slightly like she was being a burden on Happy. She wished that she could go home. She missed Natalie, she missed her house, and she missed her own clothing. She looked down at the SOA shirt and frowned, wondering if that was going to be wearing it for an extended period of time. Liv studied Happy as he stood there silently watching her. His chest and abdomen were covered in a different array of tattoos but the ones that seemed out of place were the smiley faces on his right hip. One of them looked somewhat fresh. His flannel pants hung on his hips, she felt her stomach clench with lust. Why did her body betray her that way? Sex was the furthest thing from what she wanted at that moment but she couldn't help but appreciate Happy's body. "I'll head back to bed after finishing my water." She said quietly as she looked away and tried to think about something other than Happy's body.

Happy stood there a moment longer before he sat in the recliner next to the couch. He looked at the time on the clock it was nearly four in the morning. He had only slept two hours before his house guest's screams woke him from his dream of death and mayhem. Of course he was the one was causing both of those things. "It's fine." He yawned, it was going to be a long day if he didn't get back to sleep soon but knowing she was up in his house made him a bit uncomfortable.

"You don't need to watch me." Olivia gave him a sideway look.

Fuck, Happy thought, she thinks I am babysitting her. "Not used to having other people in my house." Happy responded to her, he caught the side of her mouth turn up in a slight smile. He found himself wondering what she looked like when she truly smiled. Not just the small ones that she had given them, they never reached her eyes. He wanted to see a smile that lit up her eyes.

She stood up from the couch, "Alright, well I am finished now would you like to escort me back to the room or do you think I will be able to get there without anyone attacking me in route?" She smarted off to Happy.

He scowled at her. "Go to bed." Happy said forcefully as he watched her leave the room. He didn't get up until he heard the bedroom door close somewhat forcefully. Happy wanted nothing more than to go yell at her for her treating his doors with such disrespect when he was allowing her to stay in his house.

_What the hell, was I thinking?_ Liv thought to herself as she laid down in bed. She couldn't get the look on Happy's face out of her mind. It was like he was going to jump out of his chair and knock her flat on her ass. She took note to never cross him again as she closed her eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep. The next thing she knew the sun was flooding the room. She sat up in the bed wondering for a second where she was and then the previous evenings events came rushing back to her. "Shit." Liv said quietly as she moved her aching body. She sat silently for a moment trying to listen to see if Happy was awake. She heard soft snores filling the house, he was still asleep.

Olivia was hungry, her stomach growled loudly. The last meal she had, was a small sandwich with some sort of meat on it. She walked out into the kitchen and glanced inside of the refrigerator, food had never looked so good to her. She pulled the eggs, cheese and bacon out of the fridge.

Bacon, was Happy's first thought as he woke up. His room was full of the smell of bacon and the sound of it sizzling in a pan. He stretched out on his large bed when realized that he was not alone in his house. He got up and dressed quickly, in a white t-shirt and jeans. She better clean up the kitchen when she is done, Happy thought as he entered the kitchen. Olivia had her back to him, his eyes were instantly drawn to her.

"Good morning." She turned her head and glanced over at Happy. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked as she poured a cup even before Happy answered.

"Sure." He took the cup of coffee from her and sat down with it at the table.

"I made cheese and bacon omelets." She was trying to judge how his temper was going to be.

"Smells good." He said taking a drink from his mug. He could get used to having someone cooking for him and having meals ready when he got up. Olivia place the omelet in front of Happy and at the empty chair kitty-corner from him. She turned back to the kitchen and refilled her mug with coffee. Returning with her mug and the salt and pepper. "Thanks." Happy dug into his omelet after sprinkling it with salt and pepper.

Liv nodded at Happy then turned to her own food. Her stomach protested loudly as she took a bite. The omelet was not as good as Big Jim's but it was still tasty. She ate slowly, hoping her stomach wouldn't be too upset after eating so much food. By the time she was half way through her omelet, Happy had finished his and was leaning back in his chair with his coffee in his hand. She couldn't read him, she had gotten good at reading people with all the time she worked at the café. He was blank, he gave nothing away until it was too late.

"The food was good." Happy said just as his phone rang. "What's up Prez?" It was Jackson.

"Can you head to Redwoody with Olivia?" Jax asked Happy.

"Yeah. We'll be there in about 15 minutes." Happy replied as he glanced over at Olivia who looked up at him curiously when she hear him mention the word we.

Liv stood up with her half eaten omelet and went back into the kitchen and put it in a container for later. When she thought about all the food she used to waste she flinched. She wouldn't be doing that anymore. "Do I have enough time to clean up?" She asked Happy as she walked back over and grabbed his plate.

He was impressed she was going to clean up without him even having to ask her. "Absolutely." He was not going to turn down her cleaning up her mess. He was fastidious about cleaning. It was one thing he could control, some people would have called him OCD but he called it control. He didn't like messes in his space, it pissed him off. He got up walking back to his bedroom where he placed on his holster with his gun, put on his belt being sure that he placed his knife on it and finally put his cut on. His cut meant more to him than any possession he had. He would lay down his life to keep it on his body. By the time he was done, Liv had finished cleaning up the dishes and was washing the table when he walked out. She was leaning over the table when he walked out he couldn't help but admire her ass in the tight leggings. He smiled to himself as he continued to stare until she turned around and caught him looking. He wasn't ashamed she had a nice body and he would appreciate it as long as she was in his house…or out of it for that matter. "You almost ready?" He inquired as she walked passed him.

"Yeah. Let me go brush my teeth and then I will be ready to go." She padded back towards the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, she didn't want to know what Happy would be like if she kept him waiting too long. He would have scared her if he would have been one of her customers at the diner. She would have tried to trade him with someone else, or sat him in someone else's section. But knowing that he saved her life and putting her up for the night went a long way in her book; it also meant he wasn't a completely bad person.

"Let's go." Happy was standing in the doorway waiting for her. Olivia quickly got her shoes on and followed Happy out to his bike. She was actually okay getting on the back of his motorcycle this time. The night before he never gave him a reason to doubt his ability to drive safely. And she had to admit being on the back of his Harley was exhilarating and it made her feel alive. Being alive was something she was grateful for.

They arrived at Redwoody and there were a line of bike parked outside as well as cars. Happy knew that Lyla was taping one of her new movies, he couldn't remember the name but all he knew was there was a lot of girl on girl action which he loved. He was eager to get in to the studio and see what sort of action was going on. He moved quickly towards the door, forgetting that he had Olivia with him.

"Happy?" She said softly from behind him. He stopped realizing that was the first time he had heard his name flow from her mouth. He liked the sound of it. He turned to look at her. She bit her lower lip as if she was going to ask him something but didn't know how. "Can I use your phone?" He had forgotten he had told her she could call who ever she thought would be looking for her. He knew that she had been fucking the rat but he didn't know the extent of her and Juice's relationship.

"Yeah." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You may want to stay out here, it will be quiet and you'll be safe." He turned and walked away giving her, her privacy.

Liv turned the phone over in her hands a few times, it was a small flip phone circa 2011. She wondered why he had a flip phone when smart phones were so popular; she didn't even realize they still made flip phones. She sat down on the ground with her back to a cement pillar. Liv opened it and dialed the number. It rang and rang and finally rolled over to the voicemail.

"You know, who you've reached. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." The voice over the phone said, she pressed repeat and listened to it again.

Liv's stomach was in knots by the time she listened to the voicemail for the third time. She was tormenting herself so she left a message. "I want you to know that you saved me too and I love you so very much. I will never forget you. Goodbye Juice." She started to cry, it was the only way she could say goodbye to him. A goodbye he would never hear.

_**A/N: Hope you all had a fabulous time ringing in 2015! It'll be a few days before I can get another chapter out, back to work I go. Boo, is it wrong I would rather be writing? **____** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ~~ Until the next one. **_


	9. Make Me Forget

Chapter 9: Make Me Forget

Happy walked into Redwoody and stopped to enjoy the sight of two women making out in tiny string bikinis on a couch. He smiled as he smacked Tig on his back when he walked past him. Tig turned and looked at Happy who had just past him and sat down at the bar before quickly turning back to the filming of Redwoody's next movie. Happy glanced around for Jax wondering why he wanted them there if he wasn't even going to be around. He shrugged and went back to watching the two women, one was a big busted blonde who he had, had sex with a few weeks prior, she definitely knew how to suck dick. He felt himself grow somewhat hard thinking about her lips being wrapped around his dick. The only thing that stopped him from having a full on boner was Tig.

"Where's my little girl?" Tig questioned Happy. Tig thought Happy looked tired, he better not have taken advantage of his poor baby girl.

Happy glanced over at him, if he was so worried maybe he should have let her stay with him last night. Then Happy would have had a full night sleep verses the broken hours he got. "She's outside, making some phone calls." He answered Tig without looking at him keeping his attention on the girls and wondering where their president was.

Liv wiped the tears from her eyes before dialing Natalie's number.

"Hello?" Natalie's voice came across the other line tentatively. Liv was surprised she even answered a telephone number that she didn't know.

Liv could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "Nat?" She said in barely a whisper.

"Oh my god, Liv! SO…please tell me, are you and Juice married?" Natalie's voice was full of excitement and joy.

Olivia didn't know what was going on. She let out a small sob at the thought of her and Juice being married, it was something that would never happen. They would never be together again. "What are you talking about Natalie?" Liv asked, it was obvious that August Marks had set up some elaborate plan so her family in Charlotteville wouldn't look for her or Juice.

"Juice's text. It said you guys were going on a trip and wouldn't be back for a while. So I just assumed you were going to elope. I mean of course I was upset that you wouldn't tell me something like that but then I wondered if it was a surprise or if you just wanted to do it with the two of you. I was disappointed for a few days especially since you haven't texted or called me back. By the way whose phone are you calling from? Do I get to call you Mrs. Ortiz now?"

"Nat!" She would have kept going if Liv hadn't stopped her from speaking.

"Are you crying?" Natalie asked her best friend. They had been friends long enough to be able to pick up the little discrepancies in the other's mannerisms and voices.

Liv let out another sad sob, "He's gone, Natalie."

"What?! Where the hell did he go so I can beat the shit out of him? I cannot believe that he would do something like that to you." Natalie's temper was getting the best of her. Liv could see it, her face would turn bright red and she would start to clench her jaw tightly.

Olivia felt grateful for her best friend and her need to protect her. "Nat, he didn't leave me. He is dead." It was the first time she said it out loud. It made everything feel so real.

"What? Liv are you okay? Where are you?" Natalie was on edge, hearing Olivia sound so broken and sad. She wanted to take her into her arms and just hug her.

"I'm not okay but I am alive and I am safe. I guess that is what matters right? I'm in California. I am swept up in some stuff that runs deep. I don't want to tell you too much because I don't want you to get in trouble too." Liv paused, had she already told the only person in the world she cared more about than herself too much?

"What happened Liv?" Natalie's voice trembled.

"Nat, it doesn't matter right now. I just needed you to know I was safe and that if anyone out of place asks you where I am, tell them what that I am with Juice somewhere…where ever that text told you. Please, can you do that for me?" She wanted nothing more than to keep her friend safe and keep her from her fate.

"Of course as long as you tell me what is going on," Natalie pushed.

Liv knew that Natalie wouldn't give up until she told her everything. "Nat, I can't tell you right now but I will as soon as I can, I promise." It was a promise she would keep. She would tell Natalie everything from the abuse to the rapes to finding her "dead" father who was actually alive.

Natalie sighed deeply, "Alright fine."

"Olivia?" A voice called from the distance. Liv stood up to see Jax standing by the door of the warehouse. "Come on."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the phone. "Nat, I need to go. I love you!" Liv said quietly to Natalie.

"I love you too, Livi." Natalie voice was sad. It had been ages since Natalie had called Olivia, Livi. She held that nickname for times of pain. Liv closed the phone and walked towards Jax who was standing with a golden brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She was dressed nicely which made live feel inadequate in her SOA shirt, leggings and gray converse. Liv felt the woman studying her, she could feel her cheeks flush. She sensed that this woman was more critical of her than Lyla was.

The woman looked back over at Jax with concern in her eyes. "Shit." She said quietly, she probably thought that Liv hadn't heard her but she did. Liv knew she looked like she had been through the ringer; she hated to tell her but she had been and then some.

"Olivia, this is Wendy." Jax said introducing her to the woman. He looked at Olivia, she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy and she had tears still lingering on her face. He wondered who she had been talking to on the cell phone and what was said. He hoped that she hadn't given away too much information about her whereabouts and who had saved her. They would like to keep Moses in the dark as long as possible.

"Hello." Olivia said softly as she wiped the stray tears off of her face. She held up the phone. "Happy let me call my friend, Natalie because I assumed she would be looking for me…" Liv trailed off thinking about the fact that if it wasn't for Jax and his club she would still be locked in the warehouse at the mercy of the monsters. She shuttered at the thought.

"And are they looking for you?" Jax asked as they started towards Redwoody. He didn't need this girl messing up his plans.

"No." She confessed. "Nat got a text from Juice or someone who said they were Juice saying we were going out of town for a while and not to worry." She could feel tears building again as they walked through the door of the warehouse. It was a different feeling than it had been the night before, it louder and in the distance she heard the sounds of giggling and women moaning. She stopped abruptly.

"It's fine." Wendy gave Liv and an encouraging smile, "Lyla is just directing a porn. This is the studio."

Liv took a deep breath and followed them into the studio area where the night before was just a bar. She scanned the faces of the men who were all there the prior night. The group of men were intensely watching what was going on to her left, two girls going at it with each other. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the reaction of the men who were watching. Olivia found her father who seemed like he was enjoying the girl on girl action slightly more than he should have. She shook her head.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Wendy whispered to Liv. "I have this for you." She handed Liv a large duffle bag. Liv looked into the bag and it had clothing in it.

"You didn't have to do that." Liv felt instant gratification toward her.

"It's no problem; it's a gift from Lyla and me. She gave me your sizes off of your clothes that she threw out. I hope you don't mind that she tossed them." Wendy smiled warmly.

Live shook her head. In all honesty Liv never wanted to see those pieces of clothing ever again, she wanted to forget everything about her captivity. She took the bag from Wendy and quickly walked back to the area where she had changed the night before. As she passed by none of the men took notice of her.

Wendy had included some make up in the bag as well, the cover-up wouldn't have done much for the bruises on her face but she did put on some eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Then she dressed in one the t-shirts which was white, and a pair of faded blue jeans. In the bag there was also an aqua colored cardigan. Olivia finally started to feel like herself again.

Happy glanced around the room, he was getting slightly bored watching the blonde and brunette take turns going after the others snatch. He wondered if Liv was still outside on the phone. He got up to go see when she came around the corner. She looked different. Her hair had been pulled back and it accentuated her neck, a neck that he would have liked to taste. She was wearing new clothing that showed her curves. He liked how perky her tits looked and they were around the size of an ample hand full. She must have seen him staring at her because her cheeks flushed a light pink color and she quickly let her eyes go elsewhere. He liked seeing a bit of color in her cheeks.

"Hap?" Jax called him. "Church." Happy nodded and head towards the redwood table. Earlier in the week Rat, Quinn and Tig went and brought the table to Redwoody. It was nice to have it there, it made it feel like home. The club had decided after some recent events where their ice cream shop had been bombed by the Triads they would move out of Charming proper. Happy sat down to the right of Jackson who was at the head of the table, the spot of the Sargent at Arms. Jax knew that Happy would be the perfect SAA because of Happy's ruthlessness and devotion to the club. When everyone sat down he directed his attention to Happy. "So how'd things go last night Hap?" He studied Happy for a moment, "You look like fucking shit."

"I hope you got a piece of gratification last night Hap." Rat spoke up. Happy glared over at him wishing he was closer so he could punch the asshole. Instead Quinn smack the back of Rat's head causing it to fling forward hard.

"Shut your fucking mouth; that is my little girl you're talking about." Tig growled at Rat.

Happy nodded in approval, "Rat…you're walking a fine line here." Happy said with a quiet venom. Rat knew better than to mess with Happy. "It was a rough night. She woke up screaming, I thought someone was attacking her. Probably not a good idea to have her stay at your place Prez. Don't want the boys waking up to that."

Jax nodded while he took in what Happy said. He was glad that Happy had been honest and didn't just let him take her not knowing about her nightmares. "Do you think you can keep her at your place a little longer?" Jax asked Happy, hoping he would say yes.

"It's fine, she is actually more respectful of my place than any of you assholes. Plus she made me breakfast and I could get used to having someone cook meals for me." He smirked. That was that, he had committed to keeping Olivia at his place. He hoped the evenings would get better because he didn't want have broken up nights of sleep.

Liv climbed into bed, it had been a long day. She was emotionally and physically spent. She got to spend some time with Tig, she was not quite ready to call him dad yet but he was growing on her. It was nice to know that she someone who was her biological family still. He told her that he would bring her some photos of her mom when they were together, so she could see that her mom wasn't always a junkie. She appreciated that because that was the only Aria she knew, the drug addict, whore. Olivia found that she really liked Wendy and Lyla, they were both extremely caring and took her under their wings. She appreciated their open arms and ability not to ask questions about what happened to her. Olivia found out that Lyla was a widow of a club member who happened to be Jax's best friend and Wendy was Jax's ex-wife who was now living with him and his sons. It felt like a soup opera to Liv but she knew there much worse things she could be dealing with. She continued to think about the day until her eyelids were heavy and sleep over took her.

Happy had just got into the shower when screams ripped through his house. Not again he thought to himself as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made his way to the spare room where he found Olivia, again fighting off her dreams. She had kicked her blankets off, revealing she was only sleeping in a SAMCRO t-shirt. Her milky white legs bared even more bruises than her face did. Happy shook his head; he wanted to hurt them as much as they had hurt her. He walked up to the bed, "Olivia…Olivia…Wake up!" He touched her. Like the night before she shot straight up in the bed. She had tears streaming from her face and she was trembling. "You're okay, you're safe." Happy reminded her as he started out of the room.

"Happy?" Her voice was quiet. He stopped in the doorway and turned around being mindful that he was dripping water all over his floor. She stood up and walked towards him. He knew she wanted him to hold her as soon as she wrapped her arms around his body and placed her head on his chest. Happy placed his arms around her, knowing the sooner he comforted her, the sooner he would be able to get back into the shower and get some sleep. She smelled good, like lavender. Olivia looked up at him, her blue eyes pleaded with him. "Make me forget." She whispered as she planted a kiss on one of his pectoral muscles.

Her mouth was warm against his skin; Happy moaned, damn his body for betraying him. He couldn't do this with Tig's daughter, not after she had been tortured by Marks and his men. She had moved her mouth up to his Adam's apple and placed another gentle kiss on it. He could feel her heart beating hard and fast against his chest. Olivia's teeth grazed against his collar bone, he let out a groan as she looked up at him through her eye lashes. He didn't know if he was going to regret what was about to do but he was really more of a live in the moment sort of guy. Awe hell, he thought as he grabbed the back of Olivia's head and kissed her.

Their tongues danced against each other, as Happy released the back of Olivia's head, cupped Olivia's ass and picked her up. Her legs quickly wrapped around him; he carried her into his room where he had his stash of condoms. With one quick move they were both on the bed, Happy was hovering over Olivia, who no longer resembled the scared girl who he had just found in the room next to his. She lightly bit the side of her lower lip and looked up at Happy with lust in her eyes. She was exuding sexuality, Happy wanted to eat her alive. He growled as he moved his hand up her shirt and rubbed her breast. Her nipple was already hard under his hand but that didn't stop him from rolling the little nubbin between his fingers.

A soft moan escaped, Olivia's lips. This man knew what he was doing; she was forgetting about the men in her dreams. She focused on how Happy touched her, he moved his hand over to her other breast and roller her nipple between his thumb and index finger. His other hand moved over Liv's stomach, it was callused, it scratched her lightly on the way down to her panties. Happy stopped and played with the top of the soft material for a moment before he moved on to the mound of hair between her thighs. She let out a small whimper of need as he plunged his hand between her legs.

Happy could tell she was wet before he even dipped his hand between her thighs. He was hard with anticipation, feel his penis starting to throb impatiently. Normally he would have the girl do all the work but for some reason he felt different about this, maybe it was her innocence or the pure need she had. He plunged his finger into her, she was dripping with eagerness. He pulled his hand out and placed his finger in his mouth. She tasted just as good as he thought she would. He looked up at Olivia as he pulled off her shirt. He tried to hide the fury he felt when he saw the jagged marks that were just under Olivia's breast. He brought his mouth to them kissing each of the gashes. He felt Olivia's breath hitch slightly as he looked up at her.

She was blushing at him, she knew her body was a disgusting reminder of everything that had happened to her. But Happy didn't seem to notice until he got to the large lacerations she received her first few days of being kidnapped. Happy pulled her out of her thoughts by taking her mouth against his. He knew what he was doing when he kissed her, he tongue swirled expertly against hers. She felt Happy pull her underwear off with one of his hands, he only got them so far so she helped kick them off with her feet. She hadn't realized but he had moved his body between her legs. His penis was hard against her under his towel. Happy stopped the kiss and looked down at her, she started to tremor with need.

Liv could tell he was trying to read her and see if this was something she really wanted. She reached down and pulled the towel that still clung to Happy's hips off of him. He took her removal of the towel as his go ahead. Happy reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom; he ripped it open with his teeth and placed it on the length of his erection. Liv watched, her mind quickly wondered why she was okay with having sex with someone who was pretty much a complete stranger after everything that had happened. Then she realized it was because it was her choice, not anyone else. She was the one who could start or stop what was happening, Happy made that clear when he searched her face. He had given her something she needed more than forgetting, he had actually given her body back. She felt liberated as she slid himself inside of her.

Liv was tighter than the pussy's he was used to fucking. He felt her walls clench against him was he made his way deeper inside of her. He pulled her legs up against his chest and over his shoulders so he could get even deeper. He moaned as he pushed harder. He smiled down at Olivia who let out a small gasp as he sped up his thrusts. He moved his hand down to the bud between her legs and rubbed it. He could feel Olivia's leg start to tremble. Her eyes were shut tightly and she grasped at the blankets. He wanted to build her up and let her down; he knew it would be a bit before he would be ready to cum so he stopped what he was doing and looked down at her.

She wondered what he was doing, she had been on the brink of an orgasm and he stopped. She whimpered as he pulled her legs down from his shoulders and leaned over her. Happy smiled at her, it was a devilish smile. He knew what he was doing to her. She bucked her hips hard against him, which made him chuckle lightly, just before he bit her lightly on the collar bone. He started moving hard and fast against her again, bring her close to an orgasm again she waited for Happy to stop but he didn't he moved his mouth to her breast. His tongue twirled around her nipple and then he lightly bit it, before starting it again. Liv enjoyed the expertise of his mouth, she started to wonder what he would have been like if he went down on her. She sighed loudly as she neared and orgasm. Her legs wrapped around Happy as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Happy could tell Olivia was close to an orgasm and so was he, his mouth moved feverously against her nipple. He could feel her walls start to spasm a little; he looked up at Olivia who was breathing fast and looked flushed. She opened up her mouth and let out a quiet moan before sinking her nails into his back and racking them across it before crying out his name. The nails and hearing her say his name is such an erotic way sent him over the edge. He pumped his dick into a few more times before he felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm wash over him. He groaned loudly as he thrust one more time spilling his seed into the condom. He sat still for a moment before pulling out of Olivia.

Happy pulled off the condom and threw it on the floor. He moved to his back and leaned propped up against his pillows. He didn't know if he wanted to kick her out. This was the most relaxed he had seen her. She looked up at him and she had a post orgasm glow about her. Happy watched as across her lips there was a smile, a smile that reached her eyes. "Thank you." She sat up and kissed his cheek. Happy pulled Olivia close to him and let her lay her head on his chest. He was actually doing the post-sex cuddle. He felt awkward like he would do something wrong. He sat there silently thinking about what had just happened. She had just thanked him for having sex with her, was that something that she did? He wondered to himself. He found himself smoothing down her hair as traced one of his tattoos with her nail. Her silence was a relief, he found that he usually had to kick the croweaters out of his bed because they wanted to talk. He found small talk annoying and a waste of his time.

"We just christened my bed." He said more to himself than to Liv but she looked up at him with question in her eyes.

"What?" Liv was shocked, he couldn't have been a virgin; he was far too good at what he was doing to be one. Both she and Matt had lost their virginity to each other and she just remembered it being awkward and ended just about as quickly as it started.

Happy smiled down at her, "You are the first woman who I have allowed in my bed at my house."

Liv wondered why he didn't have girls over at his place. She guessed it was because he liked his privacy and there was nothing private about having a girl in your bed. "Hmm." Was all she responded with before placing her head back on his chest. She wondered if this encounter would make things strange between them in the morning. Olivia wasn't going to think about it, she was just going to enjoy the moment.

It wasn't long before both Happy and Liv had dozed off to sleep in each other's arms. Happy breaking all his rules and Liv forgetting.

_**A/N: I lied…I actually got a chance to write this weekend, I wasn't needed. Sucks in some ways but for my story its good. So what do you think about Liv and Happy hooking up?! Got to love a softer Happy, which will not always be the way. Feel free to let me know what you think.**_

_**Big shout out to TeamBlaus4EVER for letting me bounce ideas off of her and for changing the direction of my story! **_____


	10. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 11: The Truth Hurts

Liv was in the shower enjoying the feeling of the water dripping down her body. She had been up for a few hours; while Happy still slept soundly. She smiled as she rinsed the soap off her body, she was beginning to feel more like herself especially after the previous night's revelation. She knew she would always bear the scars of her kidnapping but she would also be strong for it in the long run. Liv was surprised that she actually realized this so quickly; unfortunately for some it took far too long and they suffered deeply because of it. By no means though was she in one complete piece, she knew she would have to relive everything all over again when she told Natalie. She didn't know how soon she would be ready or actually be able to tell Nat about what happened to her. She longed for some sort of familiarity in her life.

Liv finished showering; she wrapped her body in a towel and walked into the hallway where Happy was walking out of his bedroom. He stretched as he walked out completely nude. Liv admired his body, it was covered in a different array of tattoos the most predominate being a snake that took up most of his chest and curled around his navel. He was muscular and she had the urge to go up and run her hands over his chest and down his abdomen. Liv's eyes trailed down his body to a neatly trimmed patch of hair which surrounded his sizeable member. She felt the familiar yearning between her legs as she thought about how Happy had made her feel the night before. Her eyes traveled back up to Happy's face, he was rubbing his bald head and looking back at her.

"Like what you see?" He smirked at he walked past her in the hall and smacked Liv lightly on the ass. She smiled back at Happy; she was thankful that things seemed to be lighter between them then they had been before. She made her way to the room where she was staying and pulled the clothing out of the bag. She dressed in a pair of dark boot cut jeans and a black lower cut t-shirt. She had been outside earlier in the morning, watching the sunrise; it was going to be a warm day. The room she was staying in had a mirror where she was able to put on some make up and do her hair. She decided to leave it down, it flowed in waves down over her shoulders and stopped right at the top of her breasts. She wanted her flat iron in a bad way. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw some of the bruises were turning a shade of yellow. Liv felt vain as she stared at herself, she missed her somewhat flawless ivory complexion; this girl that looked back at her was not what she wanted to see. She sucked it up and walked out of the room, towards the kitchen; she was hungry.

Happy's phone rang loudly as he got dressed, he looked at the caller id; it wasn't a number that he recognized.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Um…" The female voice on the other side of the line sounded slightly confused. He instantly knew the call was meant for Olivia. Olivia, the only woman he had allowed into his house and his bed. He smiled at the thought of the night's events. She had changed from a frail, terrified soul to a sex goddess. He was actually surprised to find he was felt a small amount of disappointed when she wasn't in bed next to him when he woke up. "Is Liv there?" The tentative voice called Happy out of his thoughts and back to reality. Happy had to think about it for a second he had never heard Olivia tell them to call her Liv.

"Yeah, hold on." He pulled the phone away from his face. "Olivia?" He called out, he didn't know where she was in the house. She popped her head around the corner of the kitchen, he held the phone out to her, "for you."

Liv knew it had to be Natalie as she took the phone from Happy who lightly grazed her hand as she took the phone from him. "Thanks." Liv smiled and walked towards the backdoor, where she sat on the top step before answering the phone. "Hey Nat." She smiled into the phone.

"So who was that?" Natalie immediately questioned. She could imagine the look on Nat's face, curiosity burning in her eyes. She had seen it many times in her life. It was the same look she got when Liv had told her about her first night out with Juice.

"His name is Happy." Liv said quietly into the phone, she didn't want to give away too much to her friend.

"What sort of name is that?" Nat giggled. Liv certainly knew how to pick men with weird names.

"Stop." Liv with said with some annoyance in her voice. "He was gracious enough to let me stay with him and he…" Liv trailed off thinking about how he gave her more than just her freedom. She smiled to herself, keeping that secret between her and Happy.

"Okay I get it." Natalie knew it wouldn't be good to argue with her. She was just trying to make like of the situation. Liv had changed, her voice no longer exuded joy, there was sadness to it and she sounded strained. "I just wanted to hear your voice." Natalie was near tears.

"I miss you, Nat." Liv confessed. "I have so much I want to tell you. I am going to see if it would be possible to let you come down for a visit soon. I need you." She wanted nothing more than to confide in someone, she knew if she could tell someone about what happened it would help her get over it. She didn't feel close enough to any of the club to do that.

"I would like that. I have a weekend off next week." Nat said quietly into the phone. She wanted to see that Liv was in one piece and was being treated well by these people. She wondered how Liv ended up in such a mess. It must have been because of Juice and his gang he had been a part of. Liv was so naive when it came to things like that but Natalie knew better, Juice had been in a gang.

"You don't know how much it would mean to me if you were able to visit. I'll talk to Jax today and find out if it is okay. Natalie, I want you to know that I am not keeping you at a distant because they are telling me to. I'm doing it on my own accord, I want to keep you safe." Liv kept her words honest. She wanted nothing more than to keep Natalie safe and from harm. "If you are able to come down you can't tell anyone. Not even Big Jim." Olivia missed the big man who she loved like her own father. It almost made her laugh because now that she knew who her biological father was Jim was nothing like him. Tig was, well he seemed marginally off. But at least she was_ HER_ slightly off father.

"I wouldn't say a word." Natalie smiled into the phone at the thought of seeing Liv. "You sound better than you did yesterday."

"Oh?" Liv smiled thinking about the liberating experience she had with Happy. Plus she had not just listened to Juice's voicemail several times in a row. "Well I am feeling a little like myself again. It will be a while before I am able to say I feel completely like myself again." Liv heard the door open, she looked up to see Happy peering down at her. "Nat, I have to go. I will talk to you soon okay?"

"Alright. I love you, Livi."

"I love you, Nati. Bye." She clicked the phone closed. Smiling at the thought of possibly seeing her best friend.

After many arguments for and against, Jax finally gave in and decided it would be okay for Natalie to visit Olivia. He didn't really want to give in but Happy and Tig were both giant advocates for the girl. He wondered if Happy's feelings towards her were more than lead on. Either way he guessed Olivia had grown on all of them some. Jackson's deciding moment was when Abel came to him and told him he loved Olivia because she was just like him. Jax couldn't understand what his son was talking about but then Abel told him that it was because she had two mommies just like him and they died like his second mommy. It made him wonder if Olivia would help Abel through his struggle to understand what happened to Tara. After that moment he felt closer to her and was more willing to allow her friend a visit.

Liv was drumming her fingers on the table at Redwoody. She was impatiently waiting the arrival of Natalie. Jax and Happy wouldn't let her to go with them to pick up Natalie from the airport. So she had to call Nat and tell her who to look for at the airport. They told Liv they were concerned about anyone following them. It wasn't something she would put past August and Moses. She had been kept under the watchful eye of SAMCRO for two weeks and there hadn't been a threat to her life or their club. Liv was happy to see she was finally starting to look like herself, there were only a few bruises that remained on her face and those were a light yellow color and she was able to cover them with makeup.

"Lyla give me something to do before I go nuts." Liv stood up and walked over to Lyla who was watching play back of one of the movies she had just filmed. Seeing the nakedness of the porn stars were nothing to Liv anymore since she was being shipped back and forth between Redwoody, Jax house and Happy's house. If she was at Redwoody she saw a lot of naked bodies both men and women. She always had someone watching her, no matter who it was; she never felt as safe as she did when she was with Happy. She smiled at the thought of Happy. They had become closer as the weeks had passed, it might have been the fact that the sex that they had was fabulous. He made her body feel ways that they had never felt before, not even with Juice. When no one was around she still called his cell phone just to listen to his voice and the nights she wasn't with Happy she would silently cry herself to sleep. Happy was a good distraction from the pain she felt deep within her soul. She wondered if Happy could fill that void or if he would be willing to.

"Liv, I'm sorry I don't have anything." Lyla said as they heard bikes pull up, she had really appreciated everything Liv had helped her with. She had taken to doing the accounts for Redwoody and she helped manage the stars, anything they needed Liv helped them get it or vice versa if there was anything Lyla needed from them, Liv got it for her; she was the go between. It helped Lyla out extraordinarily because it gave her more time to edit her films as well as start developing more. She didn't know what she would do when Liv went home. She had been her life saver.

Liv got along well with all of the stars but there were a few she hit it off with more than others. Lyla wondered if there would be a budding romance with Jacob and Liv, they had become close. She knew Jake was straight so there was that but then again she saw the way Happy watched over Liv. She thought that one time when he thought no one was paying attention he kissed her on the tip of the nose. It seemed a little intimate for Happy, from what she understood he was a fuck and go sort of guy. Either way she wanted Liv to be in a good place because she deserved it. Lyla knew how she felt when it came to losing the one you love. She had lost Opie and still yearned for him, that pain doesn't go away easily.

Liv ran out to parking lot, which was actually an alleyway. Natalie was getting off the back of Jax's bike. She took off her helmet and handed back to him. "Nat!" Liv ran towards her.

Happy was now the unhappy host of another house guest. How did he keep getting himself into that situation? Granted he wasn't complaining about Liv staying at his place. She would cook for him and make sure things were clean and the girl knew how to suck his dick just the way he liked it. It had been a while since he had to go to a croweater for satisfaction. He also felt something more towards Liv than he had before, he didn't know his feelings were something that he should pay attention to or not, so he pushed them into the back of his mind. He didn't really want to be attached to anyone, it made him vulnerable, he didn't like that feeling. Happy didn't know what it was about Liv that made him feel so indifferent but he realized it was more than just sex. He watched her run to Natalie and embrace her tightly.

"Liv!" Natalie squeezed Olivia tightly against her. It had been almost a month since she had seen her. She felt bad because she was so upset with her after she received the text from Juice saying they were going out of town. Nat didn't want Liv to get married without her around, especially since they had planned their weddings since they were little girls. But then she thought about what happened with Matt and the wedding that Liv had planned that didn't succeed and wondered if that was way she hadn't told her. But the text and Natalie's hopes for Liv's happy future were just a scam, a misdirection. Natalie stepped back from the embrace and looked at Liv. Her face was slightly thinner than she remembered and it had the remnants of bruises. She touched Liv's face where a bruise was turning a yellow color. "God, Liv." Nat frowned. "What happened to you?"

Liv stepped back looking at Natalie whose large brown eyes exuded concern and pain. "I'll tell you when we are alone." She wanted nothing more than to get her dirty little secret out off of her chest. Not that Natalie would understand what she was going through but she knew it would help. Her nightmares were not as bad as they had been the first few nights in Charming and she was pleased with that fact. Liv glanced back at Happy who was watching her and gave him a small smile. He was the reason why, he would hold her at night and she when she would wake up from a bad dream; he would be there to take away the memories. He would give her back her body. Liv bit her lip thinking about his hands on her, hands that knew their ways around her body and brought her world to life with mind shattering orgasms.

Natalie nodded as she interlinked her hand within Liv's. They made their way into Redwoody. "Do you want a drink?" She asked Natalie.

"Sure a beer would be great." Natalie replied as she took a seat at one of the tables.

"Hap? Jax?" Liv asked the two men who had followed them in.

"No thanks, we have church in a few." Jax said with a smile.

"Alright," Liv smiled as she gazed over at Happy. When they were in public, it was almost an unwritten rule that they didn't show how were starting to have feeling for each other, if that is what they were doing. They often exchanged glances and once Happy kissed her on the nose when he thought no one was looking. It made Liv blush, which of course he thought sexy. He loved it when her cheeks would flush a dark pink color. It made her wonder if there was something more between them than what was going on between the sheets.

With the guys in church and Lyla in her editing room Liv turned with her beer to Natalie to tell her the story about what happened to her. "I suppose I should start from the beginning…Juice was excommunicated from this club. All I know is that he crossed Jax and that is all; he had his secrets that he wouldn't even share with me. " Liv paused as she took a drink of her beer. Natalie nodded before Olivia took a deep breath and continued. "The last thing I remember from that night before I woke up was leaving Juice's house." Liv gave a half smile as she thought about her last night with Juice, she should have stayed with him like he asked but she decided it would be best if she went home. She wondered if things would have turned out differently for them, if she would have taken him up on his offer. "I woke up in a room that was lit by a hanging light, at first I though was dreaming and having some weird detective dream…I wish I would have been dreaming. But it wasn't, there was a man standing in front of me he had a knife in his hand and a cruel smile on his face. He enjoyed himself while he cut deeply into my flesh. That went on for days and he always cut into the same spots. Those scars will be with me for life." Liv touched herself as she thought about the angry red scars under her breasts. "After a few days they moved me into a room with a member of this club. We were only together a few hours but Bobby gave me hope. He gave me something I didn't have, a friend. Bobby was murdered in front of me. That is when I found out they killed Juice when he tried to save me. Their existences were just erased from this earth like they didn't matter. But they mattered…Juice mattered to me, even if he didn't matter to anyone else." Liv whispered as tears built up in her eyes thinking about the man she loved with the depth of her soul and the big man who had given her his friendship and hope.

"Liv, you don't need to continue…" Natalie had tears falling freely from her eyes. She knew how painful it must be for Liv to tell her these things. She was angry for her, she was feeling all of her pain.

"No, I do, I have to go on." Liv shook her head, she needed to confide in Natalie. "Nat, that wasn't even the worst of it…two men who were in charge of getting me back to my room…" Liv felt the men on her again. She wanted Happy as she stifled a sob, "they took turns raping me for days…several times a day. The men who had me in captivity are men who are enemies of this club, of Juice and my dad. That is why I was taken."

"What?" Natalie managed to squeak out of her. She moved herself next to Liv and embraced her. "Do they know what they did to you because of them?" Olivia shook her head no, how could she share such a shameful moment with them. She was ashamed. Natalie stood up in a fit of rage and stormed towards the place where the men were having their meeting, pulling Liv with her. She was blind with rage. "You're telling them what happened to you because of them or I will." How could Liv not tell them? How could she have allowed them to just get away with this? She barged into the room where seven angry and confused faces glared at her and Liv.

How dare she enter their Church without an invitation? "What the hell?" Jax growled as he stared down Natalie. Liv averted her eyes that were filled with tears.

"Olivia, tell them or I will." Natalie was stern like a mother. Happy wanted to go over and put the girl in her place for giving Liv an ultimatum.

Liv looked at Natalie with tears pouring down her face, "Please don't make me do this." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Do it, or I will…what happened is their fault; they need to know what happened to you because of them!" Natalie replied not backing down. She was cursing the day that the man named Juan Carlos walked into the diner. She partially blamed herself because of what happened too. If she hadn't have asked Olivia to switch shifts then she wouldn't have met Juice, gotten kidnapped and raped.

Liv felt like a trapped animal; she was to the point of panic and she wanted nothing more than to run from the room but Natalie had a hold of her hand. Her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She found a spot on the table and stared at it, she couldn't bring herself to look at any of the men, especially Happy.

"It's okay angel." Tig encouraged Liv seeing the distress she was in.

Liv swallowed hard, this is not how she wanted to tell them. This is not how she wanted to tell him. She glanced up and stared at Happy, who she could see was visibly breathing harder. He didn't take his eyes off of hers. "I…" she started. How does someone tell their darkest secret, their most shameful moment? She pulled her eyes away from Happy knowing she didn't want to see his reaction. Liv squeezed Natalie's hand tightly, which she returned. Liv closed her eyes and revealed to the whole club what happened. "Before you came to save me…things so much worse happened to me than torture, I would have rather have the flesh cut from my body than what happened."

Happy watched Liv who had opened her eyes and was looking at a spot on the floor. He knew what she was going to say before she even said it. He could see her shame, it oozed from her. She couldn't look at him, he tensed up, clenching his fists and jaw tightly. "I was raped…several times a day for days by the same two men." Liv looked up at the men who sat in front of her. She wanted nothing more than for Happy to take her into his arms but he didn't. He sat there for a moment trying to comprehend why she wouldn't have told him before he stood up so forcefully his chair went flying backwards to the floor and stormed out of the room. She had betrayed his trust.

"Fuck, baby girl." Tig walked up to Liv and took her into his arms. She wanted to push him away and go after Happy. But she didn't. She sobbed into her father's chest. What had they done to her? "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He had tried hard to separate Olivia from this and he couldn't protect her. His heart broke for his daughter.

Liv pulled away from Tig, "It's not your fault, Daddy." Tig stared back at her with disbelief she had said the one thing he yearned to hear…daddy. Liv hadn't even realized she had said it, it was almost instinctual. She let Tig hold her for a little while longer as she tried to calm herself down. Unfortunately it wasn't the person she wanted to hold her while sobs racked her body, it almost made it worse seeing Happy's reaction. Natalie leaned in and embraced her as well. Liv's reaction made her instantly feel regret in her decision to push the truth from her lips. It was in the room at Redwoody that Liv's secret was revealed to SAMCRO and it was there she had realized she had feelings for Happy. He was the only one who could take away the pain of Juice, he made her feel again but he was the first one to turn his back on her as she revealed her painful secret. Liv realized that the truth doesn't set one free sometimes it can only cause pain.

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think…I LOVE hearing from you all. I should have another chapter out tomorrow…if things go well, otherwise it should follow in a few days. I have to say that I love how protective/motherly Natalie feels towards Liv. **____** Thanks for reading and again enjoy! **_


	11. Just Look at Me

Chapter 11: Just Look at Me

The sky was gray and threatening rain as Liv walked out of Redwoody with Natalie and Rat. He was now in charge of getting them back to Happy's place. Happy had called Jax and arranged it. Rat was to stay with them until he got home, whenever that was. Liv would have been lying if she said she wasn't upset over his reaction to what she told them. She had just been forced to reveal an extremely painful secret and he stormed away. That isn't what you do if you care and it felt like he didn't care. Liv decided to suck it up and see what the evening brought, she wanted to enjoy her time with Natalie. She looked over at Natalie who had seemed to hit it off with Tig, she had thought he was funny. Liv interlinked her arm into Natalie's arm and felt contented to have some normalcy.

"Rat?" Liv turned to him as they climbed into the van.

He looked over at her, "Yeah?" He was slightly annoyed that he got stuck on watch but he did what he did for his club.

"Would you mind stopping so we can pick up a few things at the store?" Liv gave him a small smile. He, along with the rest of the club, looked at her differently now. She was the same girl she had been hours earlier, but they looked at her with concern like she would break any moment. "Don't look at me like that," she said to him.

"Like what?" Rat was shocked that she had said that to him. He tried to make his face blank; he wasn't very good at it.

"Like I am fragile. Yeah, everything happened to me, it sucks. I'm working on getting over it and you looking at me like that doesn't help." Her voice was tense, trying to send a deeper message.

"Sorry," Rat muttered, "I'll take you to the store. I am sure they won't be happy about it."

"Thanks Rat." She knew he would pay for it later if the club found out he didn't bring Liv and Natalie straight to Happy's house. It was a short time later the van pulled to a halt in front of the small grocery store in Charming. "You want anything?" Liv asked. Natalie had brought her purse, which held Liv credit card in it. She was happy, she had left hers at home when she went to Juice's house that night.

"Nah, I'm good." He watched as they walked into the store, knowing he should have probably followed them inside, but he didn't like the way the people of Charming looked at him. They were beginning to being to think that the members of SAMCRO were more of a nuisance, then they were for the better good of town.

The girls bought several bottles of wine, ice cream and a couple pizzas. Liv thought it would be nice to share with Rat because lord knows now long he would have to be with her and Natalie. It was time for them to settle into Happy's place for the night or the weekend for that matter. It was strange walking into Happy's house without him being there. It was almost awkward for Liv, like she was invading his privacy.

"Well, this is my home away from home." Liv turned and lifted her arm out doing a Vanna White pose. Natalie chuckled as she removed her shoes at the door, that was the Liv she knew and loved…maybe revealing her secret wasn't as bad as she thought. Liv looked over at Rat who started towards the bathroom. "Rat, shoes or Happy will kill you." He walked back over to the door and kicked off his shoes before returning to his original route.

The evening went by and Happy didn't return. Liv had a nagging feeling in the back of her head as she climbed into bed next to Natalie. "Nat, are you asleep?"

"Mmm." Natalie sighed, she had always been the one who could fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow no matter what was going on around her. Liv would sit up for hours and let her mind wander. Maybe that is why they had been such a good match as friends, they were opposites. Liv was—for the most part—reserved and tended to keep how she felt to herself, where Nat was outgoing and spoke her mind freely…too freely.

"I'm glad you're here Nat. I've missed you." Liv placed her head on the pillow and faced her friend.

Natalie's eyes popped open sensing her bubble had been invaded. She was immediately greeted by Liv's face inches from hers. "God you're close. Get away from me," Natalie jokingly pushed away from her but Liv invaded her space even more. The girls both sat there and giggled for a good ten minutes. It felt good to laugh, it felt normal. Things so easily fell into place for Olivia and Natalie, things had always been that way between them. Light and carefree, that was probably why their friendship had lasted the trial of time. Their bond had been tested by time and they still held fast.

It wasn't too long before sleep over took both of them and yet another bad dream wrenched Olivia from her sleep. She looked over at Natalie who was still sound asleep next to her. It must not have been as bad as some of the prior nightmares she's experienced. After tossing a bit she needed to get out of bed. The TV was on in the living room which meant Rat was still there. Liv found him asleep on the couch, so she grabbed the blanket off of the chair and covered him up. There was no use in him being cold when he woke up. She walked into the kitchen, what a mess, she thought. Good thing Happy wasn't around; he would not have been…well happy.

Liv cleaned the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible, she didn't want to wake anyone, being alone with her thoughts is what she wanted. She realized she had fallen into a pattern with Happy: nightmare, sex, sleep, in any order, but when she had a nightmare he was there to take away the memories and create new ones. Liv smiled to herself as she finished wiping down the counter. As much as she missed Juice, Happy had made his way into her heart. She didn't know if was just the fact that he had opened her mind to so many new things or if it was the kindness he had showed her from the first moment he walked into to the room where she was locked up. She gathered the garbage bag up and headed outside with it as Happy pulled into the drive way. Her stomach did flips as he pulled up, she didn't know what to expect from him.

"Why are you out here?" Happy was blunt. He was hoping that Liv would have been asleep when he got home. He should have known better, she had sporadic sleeping patterns. He just wanted to avoid everything with her right now. He felt betrayed when he had to hear with the rest of his brothers about what happened to her. She should have trusted him enough to tell him, she should have felt like she could have come to him with that. He couldn't understand why she hadn't; now he was just angry with her. And there she was standing there in her pajamas in his driveway, he had the urge to turn around and go back to Diosa.

"I had a nightmare," Liv replied quietly as she tried to gauge how Happy as going to react.

"So you thought wandering around outside in your pajamas would be a logical thing to do?" He barked at her. "Stay in the fucking house!"

Happy's words hurt, as he had never spoke to her so harshly. Liv's eyes started to fill with tears, so she turned quickly from him so he couldn't see the pain he had caused her. "I was trying to keep you place clean," She replied quietly as she made her way back towards the house. It was clear enough to her that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him tonight. She needed to step back and look at this just as a living situation and not something that could blossom into more.

Happy couldn't see past his anger, he couldn't see that he had hurt the one person who he was slowly letting in. All he could see was what Olivia had done wrong and not that he was pushing her away. "Get up, asshole." He kicked the couch as he walked into the living room. "I've already got too many guests, you are not staying on my couch," He snarled at Rat who sat up quickly. How could he have not heard Liv walk out of the house? Marks could have walked into his house and done what he wanted with Rat on watch. Happy decided he would not have him keep an eye on Olivia again. Why had he taken it up as his responsibility to watch over that damn girl when it should have been Tig making sure she was okay; she was after all his daughter? He would take care of that in the morning.

The sound of laughter woke Happy up, he glanced over at the clock. Noon. He jumped out of bed quickly and got dressed. Grabbing his cell, he realized he had missed three calls, all from Jax. It wasn't like him to oversleep or not hear his phone when it rang. His mood was still fowl as he marched out into the kitchen to find Olivia, Natalie and Tig sitting at his table.

"What's up brother?" Tig smirked at him.

Liv's smile quickly left her face when she saw Happy. He looked just as irritated as he was the night before, which of course annoyed her. It wasn't like he was the one who had been raped and tortured. "I made coffee, it's still hot," Liv said, sounding more bitter than usual unintentionally. As pissed off as she was at him for his reaction to everything, she still cared.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Happy grumbled, it wasn't to any one directly, as if they were are responsible for Happy oversleeping when he'd been out all night.

"That's why I am here," Tig said, and he had too much pep in his voice for Happy's liking "I had decided that one cup of coffee with these two lovely ladies wouldn't be a big deal before waking you up since you got in after 3 in the morning."

How had Tig known when he got it? He realized Liv must have told him. Happy looked at her as he poured his coffee. She had her hair up in a wild ponytail, sporting a blue fitted V-neck shirt and cropped jeans. She looked tired and tense; there was no sign of the laughter or smiles that she had enjoyed with Tig and Natalie. "Yeah, sleep or no sleep we need to get to Redwoody."

"What do you think, Nats…you want to ride with this old man?" Tig asked Natalie. Please say no, Liv thought to herself…

"Sure." Natalie was thrilled at the thought of being on a motorcycle. She had always been intrigued by them and the ride with Jax made her want to ride them more. If she had paid enough attention she would have seen the look of discontentment on Liv's face and realized that she did not want to ride with Happy, but she didn't, as she was too self-involved to pay attention. She loved Liv's dad because he made her laugh unlike her own father who was strict and had no sense of humor.

Liv sighed deeply, and her ride to Redwoody was sealed. She finished her coffee; she had to pass Happy to put her cup in the dishwasher. He smelt so familiar to her, cologne and leather. She couldn't help but feel conflicted as she passed. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him but at the same time she wanted to punch him in the gut for how he was treating her. In the end she decided to do nothing. She didn't have it in her to be rejected or yelled at by Happy.

"Alright ladies are you ready to go?" Tig asked. He smiled over at Liv who looked anxious. He knew it was because of the way Happy reacted to her news. Tig wanted to take him aside and tell him off but he restrained, Happy was already in one hell of a mood and he didn't want to push it further.

"Yes!" Natalie was excited to get on the back of another Harley as she followed Tig towards the door.

Liv and Happy's ride to the club house was silent, neither of them said anything to the other. Liv barely touched Happy, she only held onto him when they rounded the sharp corner that lead them to the alley way of the warehouses. Liv watched as Natalie and her dad walked into the building. She wanted nothing more than to clear the air between her and Happy.

"Hap?" Liv turned around and stopped him in his tracks. She searched his face, for the man who made her weak in the knees. He wasn't there, all that she saw was a man with rage burning deeply in his eyes.

"I don't have time for this," Happy stated coldly as he started to walk past her. The reality of it was he didn't want to get into it with her. He was fine being upset with her, it helped him push her away. It gave him a reason not to care.

Liv grabbed his arm, "When will be a good time for you, Happy?" She felt undeniably close to tears again. She hated that he could bring her to tears so quickly. She hated that he made her feel so fragile. Happy whipped around towards her pinning her to the wall of the building. Liv could feel hear heart beating hard against her chest. Happy actually scared her, she didn't know what he was going to do next.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was full of fury.

"How could I tell you?" Liv questioned both of them. "Happy, how do you tell someone about the lowest, most difficult time in your life? You don't."

"You didn't seem to have a problem telling Natalie." Her name rolled off his tongue with venom.

Liv pushed Happy away from her, was this what it was about? He was jealous of Natalie? "Of course I told her! She has been my best friend since I was five years old! She is the only person I wanted to tell," Liv spit back at him as she pushed past him but then stopped and turned back to him. "The one thing I wanted yesterday was for you to hold me in your arms and tell me it was going to be okay." She paused for a moment, letting the words sink in, "but you didn't. I am already dealing with too much…I can't deal with you being an asshole to me." Liv couldn't believe that Happy was treating her so poorly. She didn't deserve that, she deserved the way Juice treated her. The thought of Juice, made the pain of his loss wash over her again. He would never be Juice, why was she allowing him to take his place? Her goal that evening was to find somewhere else to stay, she couldn't be around Happy anymore; it just hurt too much.

With those words still hanging in the air, Happy watched as Liv stormed off through the doorway. It hit him like a brick wall, she cared for him. He hadn't seen that coming, how could he allow Liv to care for him? The only person he had let close to him was his mother and she was now dancing in Heaven, if there was such a thing. From that point forward he was going to keep Liv at arm's length and now allow anything to happen between them. He was resolved to not allow her in anymore; not allow himself to feel anything toward the girl than him being her escort and roommate for time being.

_**A/N: Huge shout out and thanks to my Beta: AgentZyiana…you have made this chapter so much better with your expertise! Much thanks!  
>As always to those who take the time to read, thanks you so very much! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter…not super life changing but not every chapter will be. I am currently working on Chapter 12 and will have it out to you soon! Cheers and Enjoy! <strong>_


	12. A Change of Heart

Chapter 12: A Change of Heart

Liv was stuck living with Happy, rolling her eyes as she remembered the conversation she had with her dad.

_"Ti…daddy?" Calling him dad was still felt foreign to Liv but she would use it if it got her what she really wanted and that was to get from under the same roof as Happy—not after how he had been treating her, like she was a job and not a person who had feelings. She sat with him at the table with Natalie._

_"What's up baby girl?" He smiled over at Liv. _

_"Is there any way I can stay with you?" She quietly asked, it was the first thing she had ever asked him for, so how could he turn her down?_

_Tig ran his hand over his face, "I'm sorry baby girl; I don't think it would be a good idea. If Marks were to look for you, my place would be the first place he would look. You're the safest at Happy's place." _

_Disappointment washed over her. How could she stay in his house after he treated her so poorly? "Alright." She couldn't wait to go back home and away from all the drama. At that moment what she would have given for a double shift at the diner on Kids Eat Free night. But she was stuck in Charming because of a gang war, something in which she had been pulled into because of a father she hadn't even known had existed until a month ago. _

That conversation had been over a week ago and things were still just as tense with Happy. Most of the time, he would just pretend like she didn't exist; he continued his life like she wasn't in his house. Liv didn't like this Happy, he was moody and cold. When Happy did acknowledge her, it was always barked orders towards her: "Let's go", "you're staying there…" He no longer came to check on her when nightmares yanked her roughly from her sleep. He would get angry if she woke up because she couldn't sleep. There was no getting it right with him anymore, which made her decide that she would try to make herself as quiet and as small as possible when he was around.

"Hey short-stuff," a familiar male voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up from the table where she had surrounded herself with different account stuff for Redwoody—a responsibility she took on because she was good with numbers and it kept her busy; she needed to keep herself busy to not think about Happy. Then again it didn't seem to work that well since she had just been thinking about him.

"Hey, Jake," Liv said as she smiled up him. He was one of Lyla's guys; he was what Liv thought of when she envisioned the Greek God, Adonis. Everything from his floppy mess of blond hair, his deep hazel colored eyes and his body that was absolute perfection. It would have been a lie if Liv said she wasn't moderately attracted to the man. "How's my favorite porn star?" It was still a slight shock to be surrounded by people who had sex for a living. They made more money in a week than she did in months of working her ass off. She had picked the wrong career.

"I'm doing better now that I got to see your pretty face." Jake sat down next to her at the table. "You going to stick around for my scene today?" He asked as he wrapped his fingers around a strand of Liv's hair and played with it. She looked at the table feeling heat in her cheeks. Jake released her hair and touched her gently on the cheek.

"I don't know. I am at the mercy of the club and whoever is watching over me." The constant babysitter was getting old but she knew it really was for the best. There was no way she would survive if Marks and Cartwright got ahold of her again.

The members of SAMCRO walked out of Church, they had set up a meet with Mayans at Diosa. Liv's laughter caught Happy off guard, he hadn't heard her sweet giggle since the last time he had her in bed with him. He looked up quickly to see her sitting with one of Lyla's guys. He was touching her face and she seemed to be enjoying it. He wanted to go over and punch the guy in the face; he was sure that the guy was only interested in getting into Liv's pants. He shook his head as he continued watching the interaction between the two of them.

"You know, you want to." He smirked at her. "We are going to start filming the movie that was inspired by you calling me, Adonis."

"Hmm. Getting a little cocky now are you?" Liv teased.

"Only around you love." He smirked and he looked down between his legs; which made Liv laugh merrily until she looked up and saw Happy glaring at them.

"Liv?" Happy called to her, in his general no-nonsense tone that she had become so familiar to her.

Jake seeing the change in Liv's expression and over all attitude nodded towards Happy while asking, "What's his deal?"

Liv shook her head, she could feel his eye on her. It made her feel self-conscious. "I don't know. I'll be right back." She stood up and walked towards Happy. He had such a way of making her feel like a small child who had done something wrong. She walked over to him and looked up, was there jealousy in his eyes? Liv shrugged off as her imagination because she so desperately wanted him to look at her with anything other than annoyance.

"Montez is going to be here with you. He'll bring you back to my place." Was all he said, before he turned to walk away from Olivia. She wanted nothing more than to scream while stomping her feet on the floor, he was so frustrating.

"Whatever." She turned back to Jake, who obviously wanted her attention and she would give it to him. She would show Happy.

SOASOASOASOA

Happy was sitting out on the back step of his house as he heard Liv in the kitchen rummaging around. Thing had still been tense between them but most of it was his fault, thanks to Lyla he saw that.

_"Sulking?" Lyla asked Happy as he poured himself another shot of Jack. He glared up at her. "What? I am just calling it like I see it. Of all of the Sons I thought I could be honest with you Hap." He took his shot and stared back at Lyla, thinking, was he really transparent? Lyla continued, "Ever since Liv told you guys what happened, I've seen the distance between you two." _

_"What is it to you, Lyla?" He bit back at her, she didn't need to be involved in his business. Nosy bitch, he thought to himself. "It's really none of your business." _

_"Really Happy? Have you not seen the way she looks at you? Well, used to look at you? I love Liv and I just want her to be happy, she deserves it," Lyla pleaded her case to him._

_He looked over to see Liv and Jake talking, heads close together. "She seems pretty cozy with him," He raised his shot glass in the direction of Liv and Jake. _

_A grimace came across Lyla's pretty face, "You pushed her into his arms Happy. So stop being such an asshole and go after what you want before it's gone. She wouldn't have stuck around at your place if she didn't care for you, especially after the dick you have been to her. Think about it." Lyla said as she walked away._

"Stupid jar." He heard as he walked in the house to see Liv struggling with a jar of pickles. She had a frown on face and her brow was furrowed in frustration before trying again unsuccessfully to open the jar.

"Here, let me." Happy walked up and held out his hand so he could take the jar from her. Olivia looked up at him in shock, his voice was soft and not demanding of her. She handed it him and he quickly opened it and set it down on the counter. "There you go." He gave her a small smile. It was the most emotion she had seen from Happy in weeks.

"Thank you." She was still in a state of shock as he started to walk away from her. "Wait Happy…I was going to make myself a sandwich, would you like one before we leave?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said quietly as he walked into his bedroom. He had found the perfect gift for Liv's birthday. It wasn't something new but something he cherished deeply and he wanted Liv to have it. He needed to show her, he cared. Especially that day of all days, it was Liv's birthday. The club was throwing her a surprise party, it was Lyla's idea. After Happy grabbed Liv's gift he walked back into the kitchen where she was just finishing her sandwich. "You ready to head to Redwoody?"

"Yep. Give me a minute." Liv ran to her room and grabbed her bag out of the room. "I'm ready," She said as she slung her bag across her shoulder. The one thing that she wanted for her birthday was to have a good day and it was starting out that way…well other than the stupid pickle jar.

SOASOASOASOA

"Happy Birthday!" Tig embraced Liv as soon as she walked through the doorway of the warehouse.

Liv smiled at the fact that he even knew it was her birthday. "Thank you."

"Now how about you let your old man buy you a birthday drink." He walked with Olivia up to the bar.

Liv shook her head, "You know this bar is free." Smirking as she walked behind it to pull herself a beer. "How about you let your daughter pour you a beer." She handed a beer to her dad. "You want one?" She looked towards Happy.

"Not right now, I have business to take care of," he said as he turned to leave. Liv wondered if the niceness was only going to last her birthday or if Happy had finally worked through his issues and was coming back around.

"Suit yourself…don't blame me if I am a puddle of drunken mess when you get back." She raised her glass to her father who clinked his against hers. She was really starting to love the family she had found in Charming even if she missed her family in Charlottesville.

While Tig and Liv were finishing their beers Lyla walked up from behind Liv. "Happy birthday, Olivia!" She hugged Liv. "So for your birthday I have a surprise…you need to come with me back to the dressing rooms." Liv looked over at Tig, who had an all knowing smile on his face but just shrugged his shoulders as if to say he didn't know what was going on. Liv followed Lyla back to the dressing room, it was the same room where she was first able to shower and change her clothes after she was captive. "Okay close your eyes," she instructed as she sat Liv on a chair in the room that faced the doorway.

Olivia heard commotion but kept her eyes closed. She could tell someone was standing close to her, it had to have been Jake, she recognized his cologne. "Open your eyes." It was Jake. He was standing in front of her with a box with a lovely red bow on top. The room was filled with the stars of Redwoody, who were all smiling happily at Liv. "Open it." Jake shoved the box at Liv. She could sense he was more excited about her opening the gift that she was.

"You didn't have to." Liv looked around the room and all the people she would have easily dismissed because of their profession but she had gotten to know them and they were all for the most part lovely people.

"Just open, it you deserve it!" Lyla smiled broadly at her as she was setting up a curling iron and make up on one of the tables in the room.

Liv opened the box and she gasped, it was the dress she had been coveting in one of the magazines that had been lying around. She pulled out the strapless, sequined dress and hugged it to her body. "This is too much." She knew exactly how much the dress cost and it would have taken her two paychecks and tips to pay for it. She felt humbled to have people who were willing to buy her something so wonderful.

"It is not!" Lyla said, "Now go put it on, I have put a strapless bra in the bathroom for you. Then get back out here because I have another surprise for you." Lyla was determined to make this one of the best birthdays for Liv after losing Juice and what Marks and his men did. She deserved it.

Liv quickly got up and went into the bathroom where she stripped out of her clothes and put on the black dress that fit her like a glove. She walked out where everyone was still hanging about. "Can someone zip me up?"

Jake made his way to her side, he gathered Liv's hair to one side of her neck and zipped up her dress. Before he let go of her he kissed her lightly on the neck and whispered, "You look beautiful in this dress."

Liv looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a small smile. She instantly thought of Happy, she didn't know why he came to her mind at that moment but he did. He had changed somehow over the previous twenty four hours. Lyla beckoned her over to the table where she primped her. She did her makeup, giving her a smoky eyes which made her blue eyes the focus of her face. Lyla curled Liv's hair so it fell over her shoulders in waves. When Lyla had finished Liv looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself at first. Over the past month her bruises and cuts had healed; her skin was back to its porcelain appearance again. She smiled, "Thank you, Lyla." She embraced her friend. She didn't know what she would have done without her, Lyla had been there for her since she walked through the door at Redwood.

"You're welcome, now come on, put these on." Lyla handed her a pair of black heels which Liv slipped on quickly. "I have one more surprise for you." Lyla took her by the hand and led the way back towards the bar.

Happy had just arrived, he had picked up Natalie at the airport and the second part of his gift for Liv. Natalie was actually surprised to see him, she was expecting Tig to pick her up. But Happy was standing by his Harley when she walked out of the airport. There was something about him that had changed since her last visit, he seemed more content. "Thanks for picking me up. I really think Liv with like the gift you got her." Natalie smiled at Happy, knowing her friend and how much she liked gifts with meaning behind them more than expensive store bought items.

Happy nodded, as he made his way to the bar. He knew the plan was to have Lyla get Olivia out of the way so they could surprise her with the party. He looked around the room while lounging against the bar; Liv really had touched a lot of lives in her short time in Charming. It was going to be hard to let her go back to her home, if that was what she chose to do once Marks and his company are put out of commission. Lyla walked out and Liv followed. Happy's breath hitched when he saw her. She looked so different. Her normal attired was jeans and a t-shirt so seeing her in a dress that hugged her curves was something new to him. He thought she was beautiful either way but she had just taken his breath away.

Liv was shocked when she walked out and found that the warehouse, was full of people. She could feel warmth in her cheeks. Her eyes searched the room and were met by Happy's eyes, he gave her a smile and raised his glass to her. Liv smiled back and nodded at him.

"Happy Birthday, Livi!" Natalie ran up to her and embraced her tightly.

"Oh my god, Nat! What are you doing here? You said you had to work." Liv stepped back from Natalie and looked at her. She had lied to her. "You were totally planning on coming weren't you?" She pushed her.

Natalie shrugged, "Yes, of course! I couldn't miss your birthday, it would have been the first one in 22 years. Plus now I can say murderous gangs couldn't stop me." She teased. It was so like Natalie to make light of heavy situations. "Um..." Natalie was staring at a person behind Liv.

Before Liv could turn around and see who was standing behind her, a hand slip around her waist. "Oh hey." She looked up at Jake who was smiling down at her. "Natalie this is Jake. Jake, this is my best friend in all the world, Natalie." She introduced them Jake held his hand out to Natalie who blushed when the shook hands. Liv smiled at her, she thought he was hot.

"Do you ladies want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Sure surprise me." Liv was feeling adventurous, "and get her whatever you get me." She pushed Natalie to a table. She was still staring at Jake. "Do you need a napkin?" She asked Nat.

"He is gorgeous!" Was all Natalie said.

He was good looking but he wasn't boyfriend material, he had sex with people for a living, Liv couldn't deal with that. "He is also a porn star Nat."

That pulled Natalie back to the real world but not before she said, "Now I know what I am going to watch from now on." She smirked deviously. "Oh here open your gift." Natalie pushed a rectangle box across the table to Liv.

Liv stared at the box, it was a very typical Natalie present. It was wrapped in shiny silver paper with a big red bow that was wrapped neatly around the box. She slowly unwrapped the gift taking care not to rip the paper which she knew killed Natalie who was bouncing in the chair next to her, unable to contain her excitement. She had always loved Natalie's gifts, they were always something homemade and from the heart. Upon opening the box Liv found a scrapbook. She looked up at Natalie who was grinning from ear to ear. She opened the first page and found in Natalie's handwriting:

"Olivia Grace- I feel completely blessed to call you my best friend. I wouldn't want to have anyone else by my side throughout all our years of friendship. I love you forever! Here's to having many more years of friendship. Love, Natalie Elsie."

Liv felt close to tears as she turned the pages of the book. Thankfully Jake returned to hand the girls their drinks, Cosmos. He sat with them as Liv and Natalie reminisced over the events that lead to the pictures. Natalie tensed up as Liv turned to one of the last pages in the book. Liv let out a quiet sob as she looked down at the face staring back at her. Juice. She touched the photo, running her fingers over his lips. The harsh reality that he was gone came rushing back at her and slapped Liv in the face. How could he be gone? She glanced over at the next page and it was a photo of her and Juice together, he was kissing her on the cheek and she was smiling broadly at the camera. Tears started to fall onto the book. "Excuse me." Liv jumped up from the table and ran towards the bathroom. Seeing the photo of her and Juice together made her realize how much she had lost. That the girl in that photo is not the same person who was looking at it. Sure they had the same faces but they were far from the same person. There was a soft knock on the door. "I'll be out in a second," she called out to the knocker. She wiped the tears from her face; she had never been more appreciative of waterproof mascara in her whole life. After making sure she looked presentable, she opened the door and saw Happy leaning against the wall.

"You okay?" He inquired, wiping a stray tear from Liv's face.

"I'm fine. Natalie's gift just got to me." She gave him a weak smile. What was his deal? Why was he all of a sudden being so nice? "The bathroom is all yours." Liv stepped aside and started back towards her party.

Happy took hold of Liv's hand and pulled her back towards him, "I don't need to use the bathroom. I came to give you this," Happy held out a small gold box to Olivia. She took and opened it. It was a necklace with a small charm on it. Liv took the delicate silver necklace out of the box and looked at the charm, it was Saint Christopher. "It was my mom's. She used to say Saint Christopher was the protector and that he had always kept her safe. I want you to have it now."

Liv was speechless. How could he give her something so priceless and irreplaceable? One thing Liv knew about Happy is that he loved his mother more than any other person in the world and now she was gone. "Happy…I can't accept this. I don't deserve such a precious gift." She glanced up at him.

Happy shook his head. "Please take it. You are the only person who deserves it." He looked sad.

Liv bit her lower lips as she nodded to Happy. "Thank you Happy. Will you put it on for me?" She handed him the necklace as she turned so her back was facing him, lifting her hair out of the way. Happy placed it around her neck and latched it. His hands lingered on her bare neck. Instant butterflies. Liv looked down at the necklace then turned back to Happy. "You're gift really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Liv, I've been an ass…" Happy started. He was going to apologizes for being so insecure and jealous but Liv never let him finish.

"Please, let's not do this tonight. Can we just pretend for one night that nothing happened?" She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Happy felt Liv relax in his arms, for that one moment they both forgot.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter…what do you think will happen between Liv and Happy now?! **____** Got to love the tension between them. Thank you all for your continued support! I also want to thank my Beta, **__**AgentZyiana**_


	13. Two Can Play This Game

Chapter 13: Two Can Play This Game

Liv's birthday party couldn't have gone any better. She got to spend some time with her new family; well at least she was starting to consider them that way. Her big dysfunctional, sex crazed, motorcycle loving, gun toting, leather wearing family. She was overwhelmed by the outpouring of their gifts, well-wishes and the fact that anyone had even shown up for the party. She was yet again blessed to be surrounded by people who cared for her and made her life a little brighter. Jax and Wendy had brought the boys to the party for a short time. Liv bonded with Abel quickly, knowing that he had lost his mother at a young age just as she did. Abel made Liv a picture, it was of Liv and Abel standing together holding hands and their mom angels in 'heaven'. It warmed Liv's soul and it made her love the little blonde haired boy all the more. She was planning on getting the picture framed so she could hang it in her house but until then she would keep it safe. Jax had confide in her after Wendy and the boys left that he was glad she was there to help Abel through this tough time in his life and that Abel adored her. It made Liv wonder how she was going to leave Charming after the war with August Marks was over. Even if she had lost a lot in the past few months she had also gained an equal amount if not slightly more.

Liv smiled, Happy's kiss still lingered on her lips and as she thought about it she found herself touching her lips. It surprised her how soft his lips were against hers. The kiss was gentle and wanting, the kind that made her weak in the knees. She longed to have his lips on hers again; she couldn't wait until they had another stolen moment together. As grateful as she was for the party, but she was glad it was coming to an end so she could spend some more time with Happy. They hadn't even talked since their encounter in the hallway; just the exchanging of longing glances. Natalie knew Liv too well, she recognized the wide dreamy eyed look on Liv's face. She got that same look after she went on her first date with Matt and when she met Juice.

Natalie leaned in close to Liv and whispered. "Who kissed you?" Liv looked at her, she hadn't realized Nat had noticed. If she had seen she wondered if anyone else had as well. A smiled spread across her lips as she shook her head, for some reason she didn't feel the need to tell Natalie about Happy. It was probably because what they had was still so fragile. Come to think about it Liv hadn't told Nat about the amazing sex that they had prior to her visit either. There was something different about the thing she had with Happy.

Natalie shoved Olivia playfully in the shoulder, "Oh come on…I know you far better than that. Was it Jake? He is so unbelievably hot." Natalie would have melted into mush at Jake's feet if paid any interest in her but she saw the look in his eyes when he gazed at Liv. It was plain and simple the porn star liked her. The only way it would have been more obvious is if Jake had a flashing sign over his head.

"No. I have to go and get my things. I will be right back." She smirked at Natalie. She knew as she walked away it was killing Natalie not knowing and she would push her until she broke down and told her. Liv made her way back to the dressing room where her clothing she wore to the club were waiting for her. The room was quiet, it was nice to get a bit amongst the drunken laughter that filled the warehouse. As she was gathering her stuff she heard foot steps behind her. She stood up quickly and turned around expecting to see Happy. It wasn't him, it was Jake. She hoped that her disappointment didn't show across her face, but then again she didn't know if Jake would have noticed.

"You're a hard lady to get alone tonight." He smiled as he stepped closer to her. He was now close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath, there wasn't a point all night when Liv hadn't seen him without a drink in his hand.

"Yeah, I guess that is what happens when you're the guest of honor." She had been surrounded by club members and many of the stars of Redwoody all night. She smiled as she started to leave the room. She wanted nothing more than to go home and be with Nat and Happy. The thought of being alone with Happy made her stomach clench with need.

"I wanted to give you one more thing for your birthday." Jake took Liv by the hand as she passed. His hand was warm and clammy; through all of his cockiness he was nervous.

She stopped and faced him, expecting him to give her a gift. She was already overwhelmed by the gifts she had received from everyone but by far her favorites were from Natalie, Happy, her dad and Lyla. Tig had found a photo of her mother, himself and Liv as a baby and had it framed for her. The look on Tig's face was priceless when she opened her gift. Later she found money in the bottom of the box but the photo was so wonderful she could have cared less about the money. "Jake, you didn't need to get me anything…"

"Where's Liv?" Happy asked Natalie, Redwoody was clearing out and he was ready to go home. He wanted to have some time with Liv alone, which of course wouldn't happen until Natalie fell asleep but the thought of having Liv in his bed again made him hard. He couldn't wait to peel her little black dress off of her and spend time worshiping the birthday girl's body.

"She went to go get her clothes out of the dressing room." Natalie waved her hand towards the back hallway as she helped Lyla gather up Liv's gifts so she wouldn't forget any of them. Liv had really made a haul, she always seemed to get an outrageous amount of gifts when it was her birthday or Christmas. It made Natalie slightly jealous but Liv was usually willing to share the gifts she wouldn't use or want. She wished that Liv would share Jake with her, she thought jokingly but then realized she really did want her to share.

Happy walked towards the dressing room, maybe he would have her alone for a moment. He had been such an idiot for the past few weeks, he knew she was struggling and he shut her out. He didn't deserve her forgiveness and she seemed to be willing to do so. Throughout her birthday he caught her gazing at him, when he noticed she would blush and then turn her attention back to whatever was going on around her. Happy was about to walk into the room when he saw, Jake and Liv intertwined in a kiss. His blood was boiling and he needed to leave before he beat the living shit out of the porn boy. He turned quickly on his heels and stormed towards the front of Redwoody. How could he think that Liv would have forgiven him, the kiss earlier in the evening must have just been her way of thanking him for the gift. The kiss obviously meant more to him than it did her. How could she have wanted him after what he had put her through, he ignored her cries for help in the night, yelled at her for waking him up when she was struggling to hold herself together and treated her like she was just a job to him when in reality she made him want to care. He had done this to himself, he had shoved her right into the arms of Lyla's porn whore. He shook his head, he needed to blow off some steam and Diosa seemed like the best place to go.

"Chibs?" Happy walked up to the Scot.

"Aye, brother?" Chibs was one of the only other sober members of the club that wasn't preoccupied by the croweaters.

"Do you think you can get the girls to my place and stay there until I get back? I need to burn off some steam at Diosa." Happy was impatient, he didn't need Liv coming out with that dick head and rubbing it in his face. He knew if that happened he would beat the shit out of the blonde.

"Aye, the birthday girl givin' you blue balls brother?" He joked. But he didn't realize how true his words were.

"Something like that. I'll be home later." With that Happy turned and made his over to Diosa.

Liv pushed Jake away, "Jake stop, please." Jake had a confused look on his face. "Listen you are believably hot and so wonderful but, I just can't." Liv quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the room. She wandered out to the bar and looked around for Happy. She didn't see him anywhere. "Hey." She walked up to Natalie who had just finished putting all of Liv's gifts into a large bag. "Have you seen Happy?"

Natalie looked around, "He was just here a second ago. I thought you would have seen him when he walked back to find you."

What? He had went to look for her? "Fuck!" Liv blurted out loudly. He probably seen Jake kiss her. She hadn't returned his kiss; as pleasant as it was. Jake wasn't the one she wanted kissing her.

"You lasses ready to go?" Chibs walked over to Natalie and Liv.

Liv frowned at him, "Where's Hap? I thought he was bringing us home?" She didn't even try to hide her disappointment in the situation.

"He had some…business to take care of." Chibs said as he picked up one of the bags of gifts. "You ladies have me tonight."

He had seen. Liv shook her head in dismay. He should have stuck around and found out what was going on, but no instead he stormed off. Why did he do that? Liv would have been happier if he would have he would have stayed even if it meant a fight, at least he didn't run off. Happy was tough but when it came to dealing with what was going on between them he was weak and gave up too easily. It looked like it as going to be a sleepless night for Liv, not that she had been sleeping much anyway. She was going to wait up until Happy got home so she could tell him what happened and if he wanted things to work between them he needed to stop running.

Liv sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea while Chibs snores filled the house. They had only been back for an hour but Chibs and Natalie had both fallen asleep, Liv assumed they were both alcohol based comas. She sat there with Nat's phone in front of her debating whether or not to try to call Happy. Biting her lip she got up and walked out to the back steps and dialed Happy's number. It rang…and rang…and rang, Liv was just about to hang up when the phone picked up.

"Hap?" She said quietly into the phone. There was no answer, maybe he was just pissed off and just picked it up because he was going to hear what she said. "Listen Happy. The kiss you saw meant nothing, I pushed him away…Happy…I only want you to kiss me." Still nothing, she should hear something it sounded like movement. "Happy?"

"Oh god, Happy!" There was a woman's voice on the other side of the line. Liv's stomach was in knots. Then she realized what the movement sounds were, it was a bed. Liv's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't hang up the phone; she was too shocked.

There was a groan and then Happy's voice filled her ears, "Fuck yeah, right there." There was no mistaking his voice. Liv slowly pulled the phone away from her face and hit end. She knew that they were not in a committed relationship but that just topped the cake. He ran off to go have sex with someone else. He made her think she meant something to him and only to prove it by having sex with someone else.

It was a slap in the face. Happy fucking birthday Liv, she thought to herself. Liv sat on the hard cement steps and sobbed loudly, she didn't care who heard her or if she woke up the whole neighborhood. It wasn't long before the back door opened and Natalie walked out. She was rubbing her eyes as she sat down next to Liv; she hadn't seen Liv like that in years, not since the whole Matt-wedding-cheating fiasco. Natalie pulled Liv to her. "Livi, what happened? Did you have another nightmare?"

Liv let out a snort. "I wish I had a nightmare at least they don't really happen." Natalie noticed that Liv had her cellphone. "I called Happy." She handed her back her cell. Natalie couldn't understand why this would have upset her so much but then it hit her, Liv wasn't kissed by Jake earlier in the evening it was Happy. She had a thing for Happy, how could she have not told her? "Nat, I heard him having sex with another girl." Another round of sobs racked Liv's body she felt so betrayed by Happy. " I think he saw Jake kiss me and he ran to another woman. I can't catch a break, I just want…I want…" What did she want? "I want to be happy. I want my freedom. I want to go home!" Then quietly she said, "I want Juice." But that was impossible, so she tried not to dwell on it.

Natalie waited it out, "it's okay Livi…it will all work out." Olivia had lost so much in such a short time, it made Natalie feel so helpless. "If things don't work out between you two, you will always have me."

Olivia laughed slightly at her friend, but that was the truth, she would always have Natalie. "I know." Liv snuffled as she placed her head on Natalie's shoulder. "I love you, Nats."

"I love you, Livs. Why didn't you tell me about Happy?"

Liv sat there for a moment trying to find the right thing to tell the one person she told everything to. "I don't know." She shrugged. "Things just happened between us, at first it was just sex. Incredible sex. But something changed before you came for your visit. I started to care. I cared even when he treated me like I didn't exist. Today he was changed, he was the man who had saved me from the room and my nightmares again. Nat, I didn't mean to keep anything from you. Things between Happy and I have been so fragile and I obviously thought it was more than it was." Liv shook her head in dismay as tears fell down her face again.

The girls sat there in silence, holding on to each other. This is what their friendship was about, holding the other up in her time of need and it was Liv's time of need. The sound of a Harley pulling into the drive way fractured the silence and roused the girls. Liv felt extremely anxious, how was she supposed to face Happy after what she heard. "Nat don't say anything to him, it will only make things worse." She looked over at Natalie, who she had just noticed had the worst case of bed head that she had seen. Liv started to laugh.

"I won't…what?" Natalie gave Olivia a dirty look.

"You're hair. It's…well you should just look at it." Natalie felt the side of her head and was glad that something so minor could cause Liv to laugh. She need to laugh.

"You know you're jealous!" She smirked as she got up from the stairs and held out her hand for Liv.

Happy walked into the house, he felt better after he took his aggression out on a few of the girls at Diosa. Chibs was sitting on the couch watching TV. "How was everything?"

"Fine until about an hour ago when Olivia's sobs could have woke up the whole of Charming." Chibs rubbed his face. "The only one she didn't wake up was that friend of hers, took me a few minutes to even wake her up."

"Nightmare?" Happy questioned Chibs.

"I don't know brother, she was outside. I don't remember ever seeing her go to bed." Truth was Chibs turned on the television and he was out within five minutes of arriving.

"Where are they now?" Happy asked with concern, he was going through such an internal conflict when it came to Liv. He wanted to let her in but she obviously didn't feel the same way about him and would rather be with the pretty porn boy.

Chibs stood up, "They are still out back, haven't come in yet. Did you have a good time?"

Happy nodded and gave him a smirk. "I'm feeling better."

Chibs laughed as he put his cut on and started towards the door. "Aye, brother. I will see you tomorrow."

Happy made his way to his room where he removed his cut and holster with his gun. He heard the laughter of Liv and Natalie as they came into the house. It made him glad to hear her laugh with someone else other than the cocky blonde. Happy walked out into the kitchen where the girls were standing. He saw Liv stiffen as he walked out; she was mad at him. Natalie said something that he couldn't hear to Liv.

"No, its fine." She shook her head, Natalie had asked her if she wanted her to stay with her since they both knew Happy would say something. As Natalie walked passed Happy, she threw a dirty look in his direction. He didn't even notice he was too busy looking at Olivia. Liv stood there silently; her arms crossed awkwardly in front of her. She was still wearing her sexy little black dress, but her makeup was no longer pristine and her face was tear stained. She didn't want to do this, this was not how her birthday supposed was going to end.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Happy asked with some smarminess behind his question.

What was this Happy Lowman was making small talk? Liv thought to herself. "It was pretty much perfect until about an hour and a half ago." Liv bit back at him. "When I called you and got an earful of you having sex with someone else." She fought back her tears. She was so angry with him.

He hadn't even heard his phone ring, he must have been really into what was going on at the moment Liv called. Happy actually felt bad that he had sex with the girls at Diosa but he wasn't the one who started it. Liv was kissing that douche from Redwoody, after she made him think there could be something between them. He could feel his rage level rising as he thought about it. He knew if he said anything to Liv, he would regret it in the morning.

Olivia shook her head at him. "You're silence is everything Happy." She started to walk away from him but turned around and forcefully revealed, "I called you to tell you that I knew you saw Jake kiss me. If you would have stuck around for two more minutes you would have known, I didn't kiss him back because of you! Because I wanted you and not him. Fuck Happy, you are so hot and cold, I can't handle it. I have been through too much I need someone who is stable and knows what they want. And now after tonight, all I can do is think about what I heard. Your moans and voices fill my head!" Tears fell freely from Liv's eyes. "I can't do this anymore. Whatever I wanted us to be…isn't going to happen." She turned her back on him and hastily walked to the bedroom where Natalie was waiting to hug away the tears and tell her everything would be okay and that she would get through it because she was the strongest person she knew.

Happy rubbed his hands over his face and head. He had just fucked up big time. Lyla was right, he was going to push her away and he had just pushed her over the edge. He didn't want to lose her. He was going to do whatever he could to earn her trust back no matter how hard it was for him to show her. He didn't know why it was just easier for him to try to not care than to care. He fucked up, and it might have just cost him the woman he wanted to so desperately to love and have love him back.

**A/N: Thanks for your support! Sorry it took so long to get out, it would have been sooner but it wouldn't have been as long. I would like to hear what you think about this chapter.  
>Chapter 14 should be out early next week…Enjoy!<strong>


End file.
